


Song Like a Painting

by orphan_account



Series: Songs of Lovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- non magic, Band Fic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Polyamory, bartender Remus, celebrity relationships, established Prongsfoot, mentions of past abusive relationship, past relationship violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the band The Marauders are asked to play a small venue, James Potter and Sirius Black immediately take notice of the bartender.  Having had little success and a painful past with their previous poly relationships, they're cautious, but taken with the tawny-haired man.  Things move slow, but it's obvious from the start Remus Lupin belongs with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the Tumblr anon who requested James/Sirius/Remus fic, with genderfluid Sirius, no smut.
> 
> I've decided to go with a band!fic--don't ask why. Just seemed like the thing to do. I've never done a poly fic where they first get together so hopefully I can get this right. I'm planning four chapters for this. The first is the meeting, second will be Remus' date with Sirius, third Remus' date with James, and the fourth is the conclusion. Hopefully I can get this posted in a decent amount of time, but I realised I'd need more than one chapter to do this properly, so here it is.
> 
> Let me know what you think! x

At his vanity, Sirius stared at his array of lip glosses he’d meticulously arranged—not by shade or colour, but mood. His slender finger, the nail polished a deep maroon, touched the tops of each as he thought about how he felt that evening. Saucy a bit, flirty, tiny bit of angst because his brother had to send _that_ sodding text about his father, and maybe a little horny because every time they were about to go on stage, it got him railed up.

So black cherry, it was.

He plucked it from the holder, unscrewing the top, and mashed the applicator into the liquid a few times before smearing it across his bottom lip. With the edge of his finger, mindful of the foundation caked on, he tidied the edge. Then with deft movements, curved the applicator over his full top lip. Mashing them together, sucking them in and pursing them out, he sat back and admired himself.

“Mm, delightful,” he muttered, getting a secret pleasure from the feeling of his lips sticking together a bit.

Moving next to the eyeliner, he did a harsh smear of black on his lower lids, complementing the smoky-and gold- eye he’d done earlier. He preened a bit, tugging on the end of his french plait—that done by Lily, and he moved a bit of his longer fringe out to frame his face.

It was his routine before every show, of course. And at times he envied James who turned his nose up to make-up in spite of whinging later on about how all the photos were unflattering, and wished he could get away with just a bit of hair product to make his wild hair even wilder. And James always favoured comfortable jeans and t-shirts whereas Sirius _could_ go that route—and had in the past—but usually took hours to decide what to wear. 

Then again, Sirius had always been far more fussy about his appearance. Something James used to take the piss about during their school years, and did so occasionally, but only when Sirius was going to make them late.

Tonight he’d started early. They were playing a very small venue for some charity thing—Sirius wasn’t sure, he hadn’t been paying attention when Lily’s girlfriend Marlene was rambling on about it. It was some secret show or something, he honestly didn’t pay much attention to what Lily and Marlene sorted out for them. He went where he was told, played the sets that they arranged, sat for the photos and interviews scheduled, and counted down the days he could be back in his flat with James and enjoying a small semblance of normalcy.

Not that they were a normal couple at all. They’d fallen for each other at school, a tumultuous time where James was trying to figure out his sexuality, and Sirius was trying to figure out his gender, and at first it was just getting off with each other and taking the pressure off everything else like exams and, in Sirius’ case, terrible family problems.

Sirius had come from a less-than supportive family. His father, Orion Black, had been appointed British Ambassador to Thailand where he met Walburga. Sirius was born there, and they moved back to London six weeks after his little brother, Regulus, was born. He grew up in a tidy, dark, vaguely frightening flat in Chelsea until he was sent off to a stuffy Public School in Scotland where his entire family had gone to—and half the Royals in the UK. A place that was supposed to teach him poise and propriety, instead taught him he was extremely queer—liked to shag boys and by sixth form had discovered he was genderfluid.

His father being who he was, was less than thrilled that Sirius was friends with a Potter—a rather well-off family who had business in both haircare and human rights. The Potters lived between London and Bangladesh, and before their first year at school was up, James had Sirius involved in human rights protests and giving up meat products.

It was when James and Sirius were caught on holiday in Brighton by some gossip rag called the Daily Prophet, photographing Sirius wearing a calf-length black skirt—one he hated but it was the only thing not covered in slime—long story, he’d always say, don’t ask—and snogging James’ face off near the club they’d stumbled out of, that his family’d had enough of his antics.

“You can either conform or consider yourself disinherited.”

Sirius went with option B. He moved in with James and they slowly fell in love.

They started their little band, The Marauders, their first year at King’s, and by the time they had finished their degree, a recording company was begging for them to sign on. Lily and Marlene—best mates since school—took over managing the group as James and Sirius weren’t exactly business minded, and it all went from there.

The record label was indie, but they hit the top of the charts with their first album, The Grimm. Their sound was folksy for the most part, maybe a bit emo with Sirius’ lyrical writing skills, but it was popular with the younger crowds and Sirius discovered very early on they related to their younger struggles.

Sirius gave nameless interviews discussing trans issues, and what it meant to be genderfluid. The public loved his somewhat flamboyant and excited attitude, and made him the face of the group. Neither James nor Peter really seemed to mind it, and Sirius relished the spotlight.

The door to his dressing room opened, and the tousled head of his lover popped in. James glanced at him over the rims of his squared glasses and he grinned. “Nearly finished?”

Sirius rose, displaying his body clad in very shiny, black leggings, and a tunic-like white shirt that was nearly see-through. “Just now, actually. Though if you want to come here and give us a kiss, I still have time to reapply my gloss.”

James rolled his eyes, but slipped in and let the door shut with a click. Stalking across the room, he carefully took Sirius by the shoulders, backing him up against the vanity table, and captured his mouth in a very slow, gentle kiss. “Hi there,” he whispered against Sirius’ mouth.

Sirius grinned, letting his fingers grip James’ hips tight. “Hey gorgeous.” With a gentle thumb, he reached up and brushed the gloss away from James’ mouth. “You know what I’m looking forward to most?”

“Hmm?” James asked, pressing his forehead to Sirius’.

“After this we’re done for six full weeks. Six. Which means we get to go to the shops like normal people, and go out for tea and I can go on a morning run, and we can go see Dori at the local because she’s been sending me angry texts for the last month.”

James snickered, ghosting his lips lightly across Sirius’ cheeks so as not to disturb his meticulously applied make-up. “I’m looking forward to lazy lie-ins and Netflix marathons.”

“Netflix and chill, you fucking nerd,” Sirius said.

James laughed, dipping his head low to nuzzle Sirius’ neck. “I fucking love you, you great, gorgeous git.”

“Alliterations are the devil, Jamie,” Sirius warned. He gave a whimper of protest when James pulled back, but smiled when James linked their fingers together. “So how long is this set?”

“Thirty minutes. Nothing too trying, and it’s a really small stage so we’ll be sat on bar stools.”

Sirius, who rather liked showing off and prancing about the stage, pulled a face. “How many does the venue hold?”

“Two hundred, I think. You’ll have to ask Lils. I guess the manager there is a mate of hers from when she was younger.”

“So this is a favour more than charity?” Sirius asked. He finally broke away from James to reapply his gloss, then bent over to fix the laces on his boots.

“Well it’s both, I guess.” James ruffled the back of his hair. “Does it matter?”

Sirius pursed his lips, glanced at himself, then shook his head with a wide grin. “No, love. I’m just excited for a short holiday.”

James beckoned him along after that, their fingers twining together as they headed for the car. Peter was already at the venue, getting everything set up, and no doubt Marlene was managing security. Managing to slip out the back of their building, the pair jumped into the back seat of their hired car, and the driver sped off.

Luckily the small venue wasn’t far from their flat, and before long they were pulling into a darkened alleyway where a rather large bloke was stood by the back door. James and Sirius got out, looking round before walking up, and were immediately led through the service entrance which cut through a small kitchen.

“Christ,” Sirius muttered, grimacing a bit. “This is a small place.”

“Told you. But it’s nice. We used to play spots like this all the time. It’s kind of nostalgic.”

Sirius grinned. “Well it’ll be extra nostalgic if we lock ourselves in the loo after,” he said, and waggled his brows.

“You’re insufferable.” But James squeezed his fingers as they spotted Lily who was waving them down a small corridor. They were pushed through a door, which led to a small stage covered by what looked like a hand-made curtain.

“It’s about time,” she admonished, hands on her hips. “Honestly you two left Peter here to sort everything out.”

“He volunteered!” Sirius declared, pointing a long finger at their shorter friend who was busy testing the amp.

Peter shrugged one shoulder, smiling. “I don’t mind. Those two fuck it up every time and I’d rather not be delayed anymore.”

Sirius turned his nose up at the implied insult—although he was hard-pressed to argue. If he was trying, sure he could sort it out just fine, but he’d never been really good at these things and life was much easier once they had hired crew members to work all the electronics.

Lily was rolling her eyes though, and looking annoyed. “Well you both look good, so that’s something. There’s going to be a few people here from a couple of music zines and websites. Personally invited, of course. It’ll be good for the pub as well, I think.”

“Your friend here?” James asked, scanning the small group of people who were milling about.

“Er. I think he’s behind the bar. He’d probably like to say hi. He’s not really heard your music, but he appreciates the free press.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Sirius muttered, leaning into James. James replied by slipping his arms round Sirius’ waist and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “We get loads of snuggles tonight, right?”

James snickered. “Anything you want.”

Sirius always liked the sound of that, and waited impatiently for Peter to finish and Lily to return. Which she did a few moments later, and the man next to her gave Sirius pause. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, not the way he was. Nor was he ruggedly handsome like James. But there was something about him which made his breath catch.

He was tall, taller than James even, with a nest of tight, dark-tawny curls, a large nose, and a grin which showed a slight overbite. He was wearing a loose fitted jumper with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, and trousers that looked a bit worn. He looked decidedly shy, which Sirius found instantly endearing, and he glanced up at James to see if his lover was having the same reaction.

To his delight—he absolutely was. James had the, ‘Oh hell I’d like to invite that man home,’ look on his face which only Sirius knew about. 

Their relationship wasn’t open, per-se. They didn’t bugger anyone they wanted, but they weren’t monogamous either. They’d carried on in a polyamorous relationship a few times in the past, but no one ever really fit with them to stay long enough for it to last. Which was disappointing in the least, and the breakups were always hardest on Sirius who wore his heart on his sleeve.

“James, Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. He runs the Leaky Cauldron.”

Sirius was the first to react, pulling away from James slightly to extend his hand. He took Remus’ in his, giving it a lingering squeeze and his most charming smile as James straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat. 

“Pleasure,” Sirius said.

Remus looked even more shy, if possible, and there was a faint blush to his freckled cheeks. “Hi. I’m really pleased to meet you.” His accent was Scottish, and Sirius wanted to die a little bit.

“Same here,” Sirius said, still holding on. “I’m Sirius, front person for the band. That’s James, normally on bass, but since we’re doing a mostly acoustic set he’ll be on guitar tonight. Jamie, love. Say hi.”

James cleared his throat, then offered his hand and Sirius noticed with a zing up his spine, James’ fingers lingered just as long. “Remus, was it? Very nice to meet you.”

Sirius’ grin threatened to split his face. “So, you own this place?”

“Ah just run it for a friend, but he’s always travelling so most of the day to day is up to me.” Remus gave his hair a nervous ruffle. “This is the first time we’ve had honest-to-god celebrities in here though. I was beside myself when Lily told me she could arrange this.”

Sirius quirked a brow. “I thought you’d never heard our music.”

Remus’ blush deepened. “Ah well, you know I don’t get out much. All I’ve got are my mum’s records from the seventies. Don’t own a telly, none of that so…”

“Well I hope you like what you hear tonight,” Sirius said, and noticed Lily rolling her eyes.

“Anyway, I think you lot need to get set up and do a sound check before we start. Remus, I’ll chat with you later, yeah?”

Remus nodded, backing up a bit, taking one last look at Sirius and James before wandering off. The moment he was out of earshot, Lily turned on her friends.

“Don’t. You. Sodding. Dare.”

Sirius blinked at her. “Don’t what, Lils?”

“I know that look. I know both of those looks, and I’ll not have him pulled into your little…whatever it is.”

James looked affronted. “I’ll have you know that even if we were interested, and I’m not saying we are, Sirius and are really great partners. To everyone we date.”

“Yes,” she said slowly, “and you spend more than six months touring. Which is why each one have left heartbroken. You will not do that to him. He’s been through enough.”

Sirius’ interest was definitely piqued now, but he decided to let it go for the moment. “Come on, love. I think I’m going to use the baritone tonight. Peter, d’you have Coco?”

Peter pointed to the small, electric acoustic baritone Uke sat against the wall near James’ guitar. It was one of Sirius’ more favourite instruments to play, and he hurried over to grab it. Plugging the instrument in, he waited for Peter to turn the amp down before he gave it a low strum, then went into the first chords of their first song.

After twenty minutes, the sound-check was completed, which left ten to do nothing at all. Walking over to where James was fiddling with his guitar, Sirius slid his arms round his waist. “I’m going to go get a drink.”

James turned his head. “Lily’s probably right, love. I mean he’s…” James trailed off with a low hum. “Very good looking, but assuming he’s even vaguely interested in us, we’d be leaving him for ages and I’m not interested in a one-off.”

“I know,” Sirius breathed. “But I miss it. I miss having someone with us, you know? Don’t you?”

Once upon a time both had dealt with an almost rabid jealousy when they were trying to work out how to function in a poly relationship. But when they discovered that their love for each other was going nowhere, and they would always be this, it got better. And both craved the company of a third.

“Just…go easy, alright.”

Sirius smiled a bit and backed away. “I’ll at least see if he responds to a chat-up.”

James chuckled, shaking his head fondly as Sirius dodged Lily’s glances and slipped through the curtain. The pub had filled up, but there was a dark corner by the edge of the bar, and Sirius eased himself into the shadows. He managed to catch Remus’ eye who grinned and made his way over.

“Alright, there?”

Sirius nodded, leaning on the top of the bar. “Sorted. But was wondering if you might recommend me a drink. Something to take the edge off.”

“Nerves even in this little place?” Remus teased.

Sirius felt his belly go warm. “Mm, only when cute bartenders are watching.”

Remus’ eyes went wide a bit, but he looked pleased as he fetched a glass, put one massive sphere of ice in the bottom, then poured two fingers of scotch. He added a bit of lime, then handed it over. “Here. S’what I always use when I’m having an off day.”

Sirius took a long sip, then his smile spread out. “That’s wonderful. I might have to come back here and visit once all this madness is over. James and I don’t live far from here, you know.”

“Yeah?” Remus smiled, but looked a little disappointed. “You two been together long, have you?”

“Ages. Since school.” Sirius set the glass down on the bar and ran the tip of his finger round the rim. Glancing up through his lashes, he saw Remus watching, and because he was paying attention, noticed a sharp intake of breath. So he was interested.

“And is that when the band started?”

Sirius gave him a small grin. “At Uni. We started it for a laugh, but…apparently the Universe had other plans.”

Remus let out a small chuckle. “Seems so, doesn’t it? Did you always plan to be the frontman?”

“Person,” Sirius corrected automatically, then continued when Remus looked confused. “I’m not a man. I’m…” He hesitated, trying to work out how to explain it quick enough for Remus to understand before he had to dash off. “I’m genderfluid.”

To his great relief, Remus nodded with a knowing smile. “Ah. So your pronouns…?”

“He,” Sirius said. “I identify most of the time as demimale, so they’re what’s more comfortable. And yours? So I’m not making assumptions?”

“He,” Remus said. He leant a little closer, almost unconsciously. “And James?”

“Oh he’s my big, strapping cis man,” Sirius said with a slow wink. “Who, by the way, was rather taken with you.”

Remus blinked, and then took a step back. _Bugger,_ Sirius thought, thinking he’d gone too far. Remus cleared his throat. “Ah. That’s erm…flattering.”

“We both were,” Sirius clarified, trying to bring the conversation round. “How could we not be? You’re…” He stopped, letting his eyes give Remus a slow once-over. “Lovely.” He licked his lips and watched the flush creep up Remus’ neck.

“Very flattering erm…Sirius. But I’m not really interested in…”

“Listen, can I be blunt?”

Remus looked startled, but nodded. “Aye, of course.”

“James and I are poly, and we think you’re fucking lovely. And we don’t do one-offs. So if you’re even remotely interested, find me at the end of the show and get my number. I’d love to ring you and take you on a date. And I think Jamie would very _much_ love to do the same.”

Remus swallowed thickly, then in a very hoarse voice said, “I think Lily’s trying to get your attention.”

Sirius looked back, saw Lily’s angry-face, and sighed. Gulping down the scotch, he carefully dabbed his perfectly glossed lips and took a step back away from the bar. “Just think about it, alright. Not a one-off. And if you’re not single, well then I’m sorry for being an arse.”

“I am and erm…I…thanks? I suppose?”

Sirius found Remus’ painful embarrassment incredibly endearing, and walked backward toward the stage, finally slipping through the curtains to get set up. Lily didn’t say anything, but gave him a look which he promptly ignored in favour of taking his seat next to James at the mic.

He gave it a tap to ensure it hadn’t been turned on yet before leaning over. “It’s a maybe. He’s definitely interested, but nervous.”

James smiled, his head shaking a bit. “Well at least he didn’t throw a drink in your face.”

Sirius chuckled just before the curtain was pulled to the side, and the lights came up. Unable to really see the crowd, Sirius straightened in his seat, giving his audience the most winning smile he could muster, and pulled the mic closer as the sound was turned on.

“Good evening and thank you for joining us tonight at our secret show. We’re the Marauders, and here to serenade you lovely beings for the next thirty minutes.” He winked, and there was a few squeals from the crowd as he went into the opening bars of their first number.

Just as he leant in to begin the first verse, he caught a glimpse of Remus’ shadow watching, and he made a vow to win him over right then and there.

*** 

After the set, they agreed to play two encore songs before calling it a night. The curtain was drawn, and Lily and Marlene rushed over with drinks for the lot, and the promise that food had been ordered for delivery. 

Still riding his high, Sirius helped pack up all the instruments to be delivered to the studio, then rushed at James, holding him by the shoulders and giving him a long, lingering kiss. “We were bloody amazing.”

James grinned at him fondly. “We were. As usual. And everyone loved you. You know that Remus couldn’t take his eyes off you. I had a decent view from where I was sat.”

Sirius licked his lips as he pulled away to sip his drink. “You sure he wasn’t looking at you?”

“Mm, maybe?” James offered. “But I think he’s erm…” James nodded and Sirius peered over his shoulder and saw Remus looking decidedly nervous. 

Licking his lips, Sirius debated between talking with him privately or beckoning him over, and the latter won out. James needed to be part of it as well, so he gave Remus the head nod, and tried not to smirk when the curly-haired man began to make his way over.

Sirius saw Lily’s death-glare but ignored her, knowing she wouldn’t do anything about it in front of Remus. Pulling completely away from James, Sirius reached out to give Remus’ shoulder a squeeze. “Well, can we ask your honest opinion of the set? Speaking as someone who’s never heard us before.”

Remus looked a bit nervous. “Ah. Well. It was good.”

James let out a cough, which cleverly hid a laugh, and he ruffled his hair. “So in Remus speak does that mean it was total shit?”

Remus flushed. “No! No it wasn’t shit. I just…it’s not my usual cuppa. But you’re both incredible. And your stage presence is…” He trailed off, blushing harder.

Sirius gave him a slow, careful smile. “Well that’s something, I suppose. Someday you’ll have to hear our Stones covers. I think you’d appreciate that more.”

Remus’ eyes widened. “Have you done them?”

“We have,” Sirius said. He shifted from one foot to the other. “So have you thought about my offer? Our offer,” he clarified.

Remus swallowed. “I’m…well let’s just say I’m interested, but confused.”

James sighed and shook his head. “This one’s got you all wankered on his fancy words and winning smile, hasn’t he?”

“I resent that,” Sirius complained.

James snorted and rolled his eyes. “Listen, why don’t you come round to ours. Nothing untoward. We’ll have drinks and take away since the pair of us are completely pants at cooking—but we know all the good deliveries. We can chat and maybe clear a few things up.”

“But,” Remus said slowly, “you want to date me. Is that basically what Sirius was asking earlier?”

“Yes,” Sirius said emphatically. “We both think you’re fucking stunning.”

“Sirius, back off,” James cautioned.

“No it’s fine,” Remus said, worrying the sleeve of his jumper between his fingers. “I’m sure I seem like some backwoods country boy or something, but I actually live. And date. And fuck.”

At that, Sirius choked on his scotch and hid his cough in the crook of his elbow. “Jesus.”

Remus smirked a little. “I’ve just never been presented a situation like this before. And you two are celebrities.”

“Only barely,” Sirius said with a wave of his hand. “Not even millionaires. Well technically Jamie is, but he’s got family fortune to thank. And believe me we’ve checked into the celebrity circuit and they’re not…what we’re looking for, so to speak.”

“We don’t do casual,” James clarified. “Ever.”

“Ah.” Remus ruffled his curls again. “Well, I’ve a day off tomorrow so…I could come round then?”

“That,” James said, carefully putting his hand on Remus’ arm, “would be a delight.”

Remus smiled shyly, then took a step back. “Alright well, leave your number then, before you go. And…”

“And we’ll see you then?” Sirius offered.

He nodded. “You’ll see me then.”

*** 

After a thorough lecture from Lily who was still on about Remus not getting hurt more—though she wouldn’t clarify, James and Sirius finally made it back to theirs and let out huge groans of relief at the prospect of being able to relax for the first time in months.

Their flat was a bit stale, no food really, a few boxes of tea left, but their bed was comfortable and the sheets clean, and as they snuggled under the covers, Sirius felt his entire body relax.

They lay there in the dark for a while, basking in each other, James drawing lazy patterns along Sirius’ spine as Sirius kept his face tucked up against James’ neck.

“Love?” he asked after a little while.

“Hmm?” James shifted a little, moving his hand to Sirius’ hip.

“Have I gone in too fast with Remus? I mean we don’t know him. I don’t even know what it is about him, you know? I mean…there was just something there that…that…”

“I know,” James said quietly, gripping Sirius a little tighter. “I felt it too.”

“He wasn’t scared off, either. I mean, that’s something.”

“It is,” James agreed. “Just don’t get too over enthusiastic at first, alright? I think after tonight we might want to try a few dates. Single dates.”

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed gently. “I know I seem really excited. It’s just been so long and when Benjy left…”

James tightened his hold, pressing several kisses to the side of Sirius’ face. “I know, love.”

They’d been with Benjy the longest. Almost ten months. They’d met him by chance, on one of their breaks, and he was immediately interested in both Sirius and James. He was cute, funny, and Sirius had fallen in love with him almost immediately. It had taken James a little longer—he was always the more wary of the two, but just as soon as he fell, Benjy decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t ready for the lifestyle, and he’d left in the worst way. Sirius and James had come home from the studio and Benjy was just gone. There was a note on the table that simply read, **I’m sorry, but I just can’t.**

Sirius had been _shattered_ by the loss. And they hadn’t even attempted to date after that. Not until now.

“We’ll take it slow,” James said, carefully carding his fingers into Sirius’ hair. He turned his face up by the chin and pressed a line of kisses across his cheek, over his lips, and down to his neck. 

“Alright,” Sirius breathed. He nuzzled into James and held him tight, but when he closed his eyes, his mind was full of the fuzzy jumper and curly hair of Remus Lupin.

*** 

It wasn’t until noon that Sirius heard from Remus. He was trying to play it cool, but he’d spent half the morning curled up with endless cups of tea, being slightly melancholy in one of James’ long t-shirts and a pair of his most comfortable, silky knickers.

James had to sort out something with Lily and left earlier that morning, promising to be back in time for their impromptu date with Remus. He kept in touch with a few texts, but Sirius was in an uncommon, quiet mood and most of his replies were just a handful of words.

When the text came through from the unknown number, Sirius’ heart was in his throat. _Hi, it’s Remus. Was wondering if tonight was still good. I know last night was a little hectic so if you’ve changed your mind, it’s alright._

The insecurity in those words triggered something in Sirius who scrambled to type out his answer as quick as his fingers could move. **Not at all! We’re looking forward to it. Here’s the address, but let me know when you get here just in case there’s some paparazzi posted outside the flat. It happens from time to time right after a show. Hope that doesn’t put you off.**

Ten minutes passed before the reply came through. _No it doesn’t but it is WEIRD. Need me to bring anything?_

**Just your lovely self. See you soon?**

Remus texted the time, which Sirius sent off to James, and then hurried off for a shower. He wanted to look nice, but not like he was trying so hard. He felt a small pang of guilt he thought might not ever leave that he was this anxious to woo another person—but over the years it got easier. When he and James first decided to be in a relationship together, Sirius couldn’t work out why he never felt complete. He thought it was something wrong with him, and of course James thought it was something wrong with _him_ which led to a near split between the two.

But after talking about it, and experimenting, and remind each other that their love wasn’t going anywhere, it was sorted. And both of them decided they were just meant to love more than one person.

Sirius couldn’t quite work out why he was so drawn to Remus, and he reminded himself that after getting to know the Scot, he might not like him in the end—but he couldn’t ignore the feeling in his gut. It was too much like the feeling he’d got when he first realised he desperately fancied James.

After his shower, Sirius stood at his wardrobe and perused his clothing. He closed his eyes, trying to decide how he felt that day, and in the end went with one his most comfortable and cosy black skirts that hung down to his calves, hugging his hips just right, and an old Pixies band t-shirt which was threadbare and almost see-through over the years, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be comfortable and happy, and no date was worth his own happiness.

Piling his hair into a messy bun on the back of his head, he smeared on a little bit of clear gloss, and decided to leave the rest of his face bare. Checking his mobile, he saw James had texted, promising to bring food on the way home. It was getting close to when Remus said he’d be by, so Sirius went through a hysterical spot-clean of the flat, making sure not a speck of dust could be seen.

When he was satisfied, he had less than five minutes to spare, and threw himself onto the sofa, hoping he would at least look somewhat casual before either James or Remus arrived.

Ten minutes later, Remus was at the door and Sirius was trying to pretend that he wasn’t nervous at all. Not that Remus wouldn’t find out what an incredibly anxious person he was, but for their first meeting he could at least attempt to play it cool.

“Hey,” he said, stepping aside. “Jamie’s not back yet, but he’s on food duty and should be home any minute.”

Remus walked in, looking delicious in his jeans and jumper as he had the night before. He was wearing a slouchy beanie, which he immediately removed and clenched between his fingers. “Er. Alright. Thanks for having me.”

Sirius took Remus into the lounge, and gestured to their squashy sofa. “Do you want a drink or…?”

“I’m alright for now,” Remus said. He eased himself on the far corner of the sofa, wrapping his arms round his middle in a defensive position.

Sirius felt his gut clench a bit as he resumed his former seat. “Listen, Remus…Lily was in a strop because I came on to you, and you seem very…” He waved his hand at Remus. “Uncomfortable. I feel like maybe I shouldn’t have.”

Remus shook his head. “No it’s…it’s fine, really. Lily and I have known each other a long time, she was with me when I went through a few difficult periods in my life and she gets a little protective.”

“Bad breakups?” 

Remus licked his lips. “Bad relationship. Long. Abusive.”

Sirius blinked, then felt his throat tighten at the thought that anyone would hurt Remus ever. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

Remus shook his head. “It’s alright. It’s been years and I’m in a really good place now. But if I seem cautious…”

“No I get it,” Sirius said in a rush. “I mean, I could easily say we’d never hurt you, but I think all the shitty people say that.”

Remus looked almost relieved. “Yeah, they do tend to.”

“I know all this is really unconventional, and frankly it’s not like James and I were exactly the best at maintaining a poly relationship. Most of our thirds have all left because well…we’re busy a lot. We travel for work, we’re constantly in the spotlight, and when we’re home we like to just chill, you know?”

“I get that,” Remus said. “I might have looked the pair of you up online last night.”

“No telly but you have the internet?” Sirius teased.

Remus rolled his eyes. “I don’t live in a cave, you know.” He grinned when Sirius chuckled. “I learnt a decent amount.”

“Don’t believe everything you read,” Sirius cautioned.

“So food colouring in the water supply of that American hotel…”

Sirius flushed. “Well…maybe some things.”

“Christ,” Remus said, shaking his head. “Well it was definitely clever, if not a little terrifying.”

“We’re not as bad anymore,” Sirius said, still grinning. He was warming to Remus rapidly, and he noticed Remus had stopped holding himself so tightly. “Either way, a lot of people have come into this thinking it’s going to be some great threesome, orgy type thing. That we’re mad rockstars who like to party and fuck and be careless. But when we’re not on tour, we crave this.” He waved his hand round the quiet flat.

“But you’d be gone a lot,” he said softly.

Sirius nodded. “And jumping ahead to hypothetical, if you did want to be with us. Properly like a relationship, you’d be invited to come. Any time. All the time. Some of the time. Whatever you’d like. We’d…we’d miss you. We’d want you there.”

Remus licked his lips and dropped his hands away from his middle completely. “Can I ask you something?”

Sirius nodded. “Anything.”

“Why me?”

Sirius blinked. “I dunno what you mean.”

“I mean…well you’re you. The two of you are very good looking and very outgoing and I’m sort of…me. Quiet. Reserved. I’m not like either of you.”

“No, you’re not,” Sirius admitted. “But James isn’t exactly like me, either. And you’re really lovely. There was something about you the second we saw you. James felt it just as much as I did.”

Remus licked his lips, then looked down at his feet when he spoke. “I know what you mean.”

Sirius felt his stomach lurch and a blush creep into his cheeks. “Have you ever been in a relationship like this?”

“No,” Remus admitted with a laugh. “I’m not even sure how I’d handle it. But there was something about you I just…well…here I am.” 

Sirius shifted closer, and when Remus didn’t pull away or flinch, he moved even closer. “Go on a date with me this week.”

Remus blinked at him. “Just us?”

Sirius nodded. “Just me and you. And then you and Jamie.”

Remus bit down on his bottom lip, smiling through the gesture, and he nodded. “Yeah alright. I…yeah.”

Sirius fought back the urge to touch him or kiss him, but that could come later. Instead he sat back and they continued to talk about everything until James arrived with food.

*** 

The evening went well, and Sirius was pleased to see that James and Sirius got along really well. In fact, James seemed far less reserved than he ever had with a potential third. By the end of the night, he was his usual self, finding small ways to touch Remus on the arm or the small of his back. 

The three of them stood round the kitchen with drinks for a while, telling stories about being on the road, and Remus entertaining them with his worst customers he’d ever had, but eventually the night wore on and it was getting late.

“I should go,” Remus said, glancing at his mobile. “You two are probably exhausted.”

James shrugged. “Bit early to invite you to stay, but you are welcome.”

Remus flushed, but shook his head. “Thanks, but I should go. Only…we’ve dates, right?”

James nodded fiercely, then abandoning propriety, reached out and took Remus’ hand pulling him closer. Sirius watched through careful eyes as James cupped the side of Remus’ neck, pressing a slow, careful kiss to the side of his mouth.

“I can’t wait, you know?” James murmured.

Remus was flushed, but he was grinning and nodding. “Me too.”

Sirius felt elated all over, and he set his drink down. “Can I give you a lift home?”

Remus turned to him. “It’s a bit far.”

“I could do with the drive. Only I’ve got a motorbike so if you don’t fancy…”

“Oh no I…that would be lovely.”

James shot Sirius a small grin as he backed away. “And that will be my cue to selfishly enjoy the bath whilst you’re gone. I have my favourite bath bomb waiting.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Hands off mine, Potter. I’m not even kidding.”

James passed by Sirius, grabbing him gently and giving him a soft, lingering kiss. “Don’t be too long, alright?”

“Promise,” Sirius whispered back.

James turned his head and gave Remus a careful smile. “And I’ll see you in a few days, yeah?”

Remus, who was watching the encounter, nodded. “Count on it.”

When James was gone, Sirius fetched his leather jacket from the cupboard. He shrugged it on, then held out his hand for Remus to take. When their fingers intertwined, Sirius felt a tingling up his arm and he clung onto it. They took the stairs down to the back exist where Sirius’ bike was parked, and he swung one leg over the side.

“You been on one before?”

Remus chuckled. “Like I said, I don’t live in a cave.”

Sirius pulled a face, but felt Remus climb on behind him, and warm arms came round his middle, hugging him tight. Sirius took a moment to bask in the feeling, hoping against hope—though terrified to let himself want much more than that. He didn’t have it in him to be crushed again.

“Ready?” Sirius asked.

“Very,” Remus said, and there was the hint of double meaning in his voice which sent Sirius’ head spinning.

He distracted himself by switching on the bike and revving the engine. He pulled out carefully, letting Remus give him quiet directions in his ear. He didn’t live far, which made Sirius feel better about potentially dating him, but it was a slight disappointment when after only ten minutes he was pulled up along the kerb to Remus’ flat.

It wasn’t nearly as nice as James and Sirius’ was, but it was very Remus and for that, Sirius loved it. He switched off the bike and let Remus slide off before he twisted round, letting his arse rest against the seat.

“Well,” Remus said, shuffling his feet nervously. “Thanks.”

Sirius grinned, reaching his hands out, and sucked in his breath when Remus took them. “Tomorrow night? After your shift?”

Remus nodded, taking a step into Sirius’ personal space. He removed one hand from Sirius’ and carefully reached out, his fingers tracing along Sirius’ jaw. “I’ve never felt this way about two people before. It’s…interesting.”

“Good interesting?”

Remus laughed and nodded. “At least I think so. Wanted to snog the pair of you a few times tonight, if we’re being honest.”

“Neither of us would have said no,” Sirius clarified. He reached up and cupped his hand round Remus’, pressing the man’s hand into his jaw. “But I’ll settle for a little one before our date.”

Remus swallowed thickly, then brought his face in, brushing his lips past Sirius’ and then nuzzled Sirius’ cheek with his nose. “Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there,” Sirius breathed, and felt the loss almost physically as Remus turned and walked away.

He didn’t get back on the bike until Remus had disappeared, and he made the drive home in less time. Hurrying back up the stairs, he was glad to see James had kept the bath short. He was in their bed with a book propped up on his knee, and he smiled as Sirius quickly rushed to undress and climb beneath the covers.

Opening his arms, he took Sirius to his chest, holding him tight. “That went well, yeah?”

Sirius nodded, pressing a soft kiss to James’ collarbone. “I think so. He gave me a kiss. Not a snog but…it was nice.”

James buried his face in the top of Sirius’ hair and breathed there for a minute. “I think this could be something good, love. I do.”

Sirius let that warm him as he settled in for the night. “I do too, Jamie. I really do too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' date with Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some mentions of violence in a romantic relationship--not in graphic detail, but in enough that might be triggering to some, so feel free to skip where it starts at: He took a breath. “My second year of Uni I met someone.  
> And ends: “Remus,” Sirius breathed. 
> 
> It also mentions past abuse by Sirius' family but no details at all in regards to that, but just be warned about the mentions.

Sirius was all-but bouncing on the balls of his feet as James finished off the plait in his hair. He’d dressed, done his face as best he felt like it—just a little black round the lids and a smear of gloss—and was dressed in his most comfortable pair of jeans and a loose top Lily’d picked out for him.

She’d been by earlier to admonish the both of them for going against her expressed wishes that they leave Remus be. “He’s been through a lot!” she all-but shouted at them as she burst in without knocking.

The pair, who’d been cuddling on the sofa with the episodes of the Great British Bake-Off they’d missed whilst on tour, looked up mildly. “Yes,” Sirius said carefully as she flung herself into one of the armchairs, “I’m aware. He did actually open up to us a bit last night.”

Lily pursed her lips, fiddling with one of the charms on her bracelet. “Yes. Well. He might have mentioned.”

James let out a sigh as he stroked Sirius’ hair. “Have you been bothering him all day?”

“I just want to make sure he knows what he’s getting into,” Lily said.

Sirius felt irritation rise in his belly, and he sat up a bit, fixing her with a level, somewhat angry stare. “I know you don’t approve entirely of us being poly…”

“I don’t understand, it’s not that I don’t approve,” Lily cut in.

“Be that as it may,” Sirius went on, “I’ll have you know we have cared very much about every other partner we’ve had. To the point where they weren’t the only ones sodding heart-broken when they left. We have never been anything _but_ honest about what this is like. And what we do for a living. No one walked into this without knowing, Lily. And we don’t do this for shits and giggles. If you think it’s bloody easy for me to fall in love and let them walk away…”

“Easy,” James whispered, tightening his grip on Sirius.

Lily looked properly admonished. “I’m not saying you don’t care.”

“Good,” Sirius snapped. “I really like him. Jamie really likes him. And I think he likes us.”

“He does,” Lily admitted grudgingly.

“This isn’t like some bloody months-long orgy or something. We’re not in it for the sex. Believe me, we’ve got that covered on our own,” Sirius finished.

Lily flushed. “I know that,” she snapped a little. “I’m not saying you don’t care about him. Or that it won’t be something less than the two of you have,” she waved her hand between James and Sirius, “but you have to understand I know more about what happened to him than you do. And I won’t tell you because that’s not my place, but it’s bad enough that I will risk my friendship with him to make sure he doesn’t get hurt.”

“We can’t promise that, Lils,” James said softly, running the pads of his fingers up and down Sirius’ arm in an attempt to keep him calm. “People get hurt.”

Lily breathed. “I know. But when he tells you…you’ll understand.”

Sirius felt nervous now, but no less determined to go on his date that evening, and get to know Remus better. “That’s fair, but you have to back off, Lils.”

She looked irritated, but nodded. “So long as your intentions are decent.”

“I know you think I’m a pain in the arse, and twat to boot, but I’m not a monster,” Sirius said with a huff.

She softened a bit. “I know, love. I do.”

The rest of the afternoon passed impossibly slow, and now as Sirius stood getting ready for the date, he wished James was coming with him. He turned in his lover’s arms after the plait was secured, and pressed his nose into James’ neck. “I’ll miss you, you know.”

James laughed. “I do know. But I plan to get all the details, and whilst you’re gone I’ll be enjoying the flat all to myself.”

Sirius rolled his eyes as James drew his hands up and down Sirius’ back. “You really think he’ll like us? Enough, I mean?”

James cupped Sirius’ cheeks, and risking the gloss, kissed him. “Yes,” he said, drawing his thumb under Sirius’ mouth to tidy the smear. “I do. I mean, who wouldn’t fall in love with you.”

Sirius’ cheeks flushed and he felt a wave of affection for his lover. He reached up, cupping James’ cheek. “Then wish me luck. I’m heading over early.”

James walked him to the door, giving him a kiss on the side of the neck before pressing the keys to their car instead of the bike, into his hands. “Be safe. Check in.”

“And if he wants to come back?”

“Let him,” James said. “I plan to have a beer or two and turn in early. I’m exhausted. But you know I won’t say no.”

Sirius beamed, then slipped out the door and hurried down. Usually he drove his bike, not feeling as secure in the car he and James got for travel, but he reckoned it would be easier on Remus who clearly wasn’t used to the whole motorbike thing. And Sirius certainly didn’t mind the wind-swept look, but he wanted to keep put together at least until the meal part of the evening was over.

He managed to find a place to park not to far from the pub, and was surprised by the crowd when he walked in. He heard a few gasps, his name whispered by a few people who recognised him, but he ignored them in favour of rushing up to the bar where Remus was just untying his black apron. He turned when he saw Sirius, and walked over, leaning over the marble bar top.

“Hi there.”

Sirius grinned. “I’m early, I know.”

“It’s alright, I’m just about finished.” He gave Sirius a careful look, then said, “You know Lily was here earlier?”

Sirius groaned, leaning in so he didn’t have to shout over the music. “I know. She was by ours giving us the lecture of how we’d better not be irresponsible and how you’re to be treated like a glass god and blah blah blah. Little does she know it was already in the plan.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m not actually made of glass, you know.”

Sirius snorted, reaching over to put his hand over Remus’. “I worked that out last night. I’ve had a few drunken snogs with statues and you felt very human-like and normal.”

With a grin, Remus turned his hand, palm up to press against Sirius’. “At least mostly human.” He winked, then drew away. “Let me get my things, okay?”

Sirius nodded, feeling butterflies in his stomach as Remus wandered off through the staff doors. He was starting to feel nervous about his plans. Yes, he had their meal sorted, but instead of the traditional date, he had something else planned. A rooftop picnic at the studio. He had the food ordered and would be delivered to the overnight security desk by the time they arrived. Sirius didn’t fancy being out in public so close to the end of a tour.

He was used to the fame by now, but it exhausted him trying to get to know someone whilst dealing with the risk of being recognised and bothered. He wanted Remus to have some idea what it would be like to date them, but to throw him in straight away…and should anyone from the paparazzi catch them out, it would probably scare Remus off. 

“Sorry,” came a timid voice to his left. He fought back a grimace as he turned. “Are you Sirius Black?”

He was tempted to say no. To laugh it off with an, “You have no idea how often I get asked that,” which worked some of the time. But she looked barely older than twenty, and probably combatting some severe anxiety to even approach him.

“Yeah, I am. Hi.” He extended his hand and her face immediately turned a fetching shade of pink.

“God. I can’t…I was here at your show. I won tickets.” She swallowed thickly. “Could I erm? Get a signature or maybe a photo or…something?”

He tried not to grimace, and instead said, “Got your mobile?”

With shaking hands, she held it out and he threw an arm round her, pulling her close. As he brought up the front-facing camera, he turned his face and pressed glossed lips to her cheek and snapped the selfie.

She was maroon by the time he pulled away, and he carefully swiped his fingers over her cheek at the smear of gloss. “God. I. Thanks,” she muttered, her grin threatening to split her face.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Marilyn,” she said, her voice still shaking.

“Tweet me on it. I’ll give it a re-tweet,” he said and winked. Just then he spotted Remus coming round from the bar, and he was shaking his head. 

“Exhibitionist. I shouldn’t be surprised since you’re a celebrity and all.”

Sirius huffed, knowing Marilyn and her mates were still watching him. He decided he didn’t care, and pulled Remus over, grabbing him about the waist. “I’ll have you know I’m an absolute delight. Marilyn here thinks so, don’t you love?”

Marilyn gulped, nodding. “Er, very.”

Sirius laughed and pulled Remus along, calling over his shoulder, “Good to meet you, love.”

They hurried out before he could be recognised again, and they rushed toward Sirius’ car.

“That happens a lot, doesn’t it?” Remus asked as Sirius released his waist in favour of grabbing his fingers. “When you go out?”

“Not as often as you might think. I mean, I’m not usually all done up glam like I am on stage, so people aren’t used to that. But as I was trying to look nice for our date tonight…”

“Right,” Remus said with a small laugh. He let Sirius go when they reached the car. “No bike?”

“Jamie insisted I not subject you to freezing cold night air,” Sirius replied with a wave of his hand as he unlocked the doors and climbed in. “Obviously I didn’t tell him my plans for the night which involve copious amounts of night air.”

Remus raised an eyebrow which Sirius caught just before the lights dimmed. “Is that so?”

“It’s a surprise, though.” He switched on the engine and began the journey to the studio. They had underground parking, but Remus had caught the sign as they drove in, and he cleared his throat as Sirius pulled into a spot marked VIP.

“Er. This is unconventional.”

“I swear it’ll make sense,” Sirius promised as he got out. He held his hand out to Remus, and they went in through sliding doors to an expansive lobby. Sirius waved at the woman behind the security desk, leaning over it when they came to a stop. “Mary, my love. Did you get my message?”

“Yes,” she said, not sounding entirely amused. “And you know if it wasn’t you, I’d tell you to fuck off.” She eyed Remus for a moment, then shook her head. “Or if you had brought someone who wasn’t this adorable.”

Sirius nudged Remus who looked away and blushed. “Is it here?”

Mary reached under the desk for a large paper sack, sliding it to Sirius along with a small ring of keys. “Text me if you’re going to be later than midnight.”

Sirius grinned. “Will do. And I love you, you know.”

“I’m sure,” she said, and went back to her computer.

As Sirius beckoned Remus along, he gapped a bit at Sirius. “This is your studio.”

Sirius nodded as he put the key into the lift panel and the doors swung open. “It is, indeed.” They stepped in and he pushed the button marked for the roof, and the doors slid shut. “Honestly right after tour is the worst. People know we’re going to be back in the city, and I didn’t want to get bothered about our date. Especially since James and I aren’t exactly out about being Poly. The last thing you need is some paparazzo shithead following you home and to work.”

Remus looked mildly bothered. “That might actually happen, won’t it?”

Sirius breathed. “Yeah. Look, if you want to back out now, I’ll totally understand. It’s not easy, especially for someone who didn’t sign up for it.”

Remus shuffled his feet, then shook his head. “I…I mean I should say no. I hate the spotlight. And I can’t even imagine how horrible I’d look on some magazine photo but…I like you. And James.” He fell quiet again, then as the doors opened, he said, “Is it worth it? The lack of privacy?”

“Sometimes.” Sirius reached over and took his hand, drawing him to the landing. The roof was a place the studio held parties from time to time, so there was furniture, a few tables, a stocked bar, and a small, gas-lit fireplace in the centre. He watched Remus look around, taking it all in, and smiled softly. “Romantic, yeah?”

Remus turned to him, his eyes glinting in the light of the huge moon. “It is, rather.”

Sirius put the sack of food down on the side table and got the fire immediately lit with the press of a button. Walking to the bar, he rummaged through it, then poked his head up. “Drink?”

“Beer’s fine. Or any red wine.”

Sirius went with a bottle of Malbec, opening it and grabbing two glasses. He beckoned Remus to the sofa, then began to unpack everything whilst Remus handled pouring out the wine. “I know it’s unconventional, but I wanted to be able to get to know you without being bothered.”

“Fair enough,” Remus said, taking a long sip of the dark liquid. “And honestly this is the most romantic thing I have ever seen, so it’s hard to complain. I mean Christ, look at the view. Look at the stars!”

Sirius glanced up, smiling and pointing one, slender finger up. “That’s me, you know? Right there. Brightest star in the winter sky.”

Remus looked at him, his expression unreadable, but his eyes were shining. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you.”

Sirius huffed a small laugh. “I hear that a lot, though it’s usually not meant so nice.”

Remus couldn’t help his chuckle as he accepted the plate of vegetable curry and rice. “Good choice.”

“Jamie doesn’t do meat. Hindu and all that, so if you’re a carnivore, expect to be converted.”

Remus shook his head with a small grin. “I rarely bother. I grew up Kosher and vegetarian so aside from sneaking a few cheeseburgers during my more rebellious phase, I can live with vegetarian.”

Sirius stared at him, the wobbly feeling still wreaking havoc on his stomach, and he grinned. “You’re an absolute delight as well, you know.”

Remus flushed and looked down at his plate as he began to eat.

They made small talk for a while, Sirius talking about when he and James first met, about school and how the band formed. “Pete was last to sign on. He’s not really one for the spot-light so he tends to avoid a lot of the press stuff. He’s got this adorable band of followers online though, Wormy’s Warriors. They’re too cute. They’re all about Asexual representation since he’s one.”

Remus lifted a brow. “Oh that’s really good. You don’t hear about that a lot.”

Sirius shook his head. “No, you don’t, and it’s really great. He’s got a girlfriend, but they’re mostly long-distance. Been together for ages. And then of course there’s Lils and Marlene who are the amazons of the group.”

Remus laughed. “Yeah, I could see that. Long as I’ve known her she’s been very…fierce.”

“Fierce. I like that,” Sirius said with a grin. “And she’s bloody clever and I don’t think we’d have got to where we are now if it hadn’t been for her.”

“Well I owe her a lot,” Remus said carefully. They were about three glasses of wine in, and the words were coming a little more freely, though Sirius was trying to be careful not to lead Remus down a path he wasn’t ready for. 

Sirius took the plates, setting them on a small table, and beckoned Remus over. “Fancy a cuddle by the fire?”

Remus laughed, nodding as he shifted on the sofa. Sirius was lounged against a couple of the slightly rough, weather-proofed cushions, but the heat of the fire was just enough to combat the wintery chill, and as Remus tucked himself behind Sirius, it felt…well…perfect.

Remus put one arm round Sirius’ waist, holding him tight. “So this is what it’s like, is it? Except there would be a James?”

Sirius laughed, leaning his head against Remus’ chest. “Sometimes, yeah. He’s a cuddler. We both are, but it’s not a requirement. I mean, we like our personal space as well.”

“How does it…how does it work?” Remus asked. “I went online last night and was up til almost dawn reading, and every account is so different. I didn’t know how to sort one from the other.”

Sirius took a breath as he shifted so he was mostly facing Remus. “I know it’s non-traditional.”

Remus laughed. “An Orthodox Jew-turned-Atheist who is very gay isn’t very traditional either, so it’s alright. I mean, two gorgeous celebrities chatting up someone like me isn’t either.”

Sirius carefully brought up a hand, pressing it to Remus’ cheek. “You’re worth it, you know. Even if this doesn’t work out, you’re worth the best.”

Remus’ eyes closed for a second. “Lily tells me that a lot. After…” he cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“James and I are in love, and have been for a long time,” Sirius said quickly, deciding to guide the conversation back away from whatever was making Remus so uncomfortable. “Somewhere along the way, both of us realised we started having feelings for other people. And it was hard at first—we thought something was wrong, like our relationship wasn’t strong enough. Then we realised we just had room for a third. That it was what completed us.”

“Just three?” Remus asked, leaning into the hand still cupping his cheek.

Sirius nodded. “So far as we know. Nothing’s ever lasted long enough to tell, though. But…that’s part of the job. I mean, we don’t go for celebrities, usually, which I think makes it harder. It’s hard to ask someone to put up with this lifestyle.”

“Do you share? Sex? A bed? Everything?”

“Yes,” Sirius said, nodding against the arm he was laying on. “I mean obviously we do two person dates when we feel like it. We try our damndest to make sure everyone is getting the amount of attention and love they need and want. It’s not always easy.”

Remus swallowed thickly, reaching over to toy with a lock of hair which had come loose from the plait. “I really like you, Sirius. It’s hard to imagine I could have feelings for someone else like this.”

Sirius laughed. “I know. And it might take you and Jamie longer. Or you might like him more after your date with him and wonder how you and I will get on. That’s normal. It works itself out.”

“Does it?” Remus murmured.

Sirius trailed his hand down to cup Remus’ neck. “It does. I mean, it might. Unfortunately for all my amazing talents, I haven’t yet worked out how to see into the future.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but laughed as he let his hand come to a rest on Sirius’ hip. “It’s intimidating, knowing how long you and James have been together. I was thinking last night what if one of you decided it wasn’t going to work? Obviously you’d choose James, and he’d choose you.”

Sirius licked his lips. “I suppose. It’s…well it’s never come to that. They always leave.”

Remus frowned. “Really?”

“The last was…it was hard on me. I really loved him. But he couldn’t travel with us ever and he had trouble with jealousy. Knowing Jamie and I were together on the road without him. He came to a few shows, but the last one erupted and when we got home, he’d moved out. Just like that. No proper goodbye, no…no nothing. I took it really hard. We haven’t dated since then.”

Remus was still frowning, his eyes sad as he gripped Sirius tighter. “What changed your mind?”

Sirius smiled at him carefully. “Well. You did.”

*** 

An hour later they’d finished off the wine and were a bit more pissed than Sirius intended them to be, but it was pleasant. “We’ll have to take a cab,” Sirius said as he set the empty bottle aside. “You want to stay at ours?”

Remus, though drunk, looked dubious. “I don’t know…”

“No sex,” Sirius said. “We have a rule anyway. But decent cuddles, comfy bed. It’s inside.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Yeah, alright. But can we stay a bit longer?”

Sirius nodded nuzzling his neck as they sat closer to the fire. “Yes, of course.”

Remus swiped his hand across his forehead. “Fuck. Mind if I take my jumper off. I forgot how warm it gets by a fire.”

Sirius grinned, shaking his head. “Not at all.” He watched as Remus lifted the hem of his jumper, pulling it over his head. As he did he noticed big, shining scars across his torso and left arm, and when Remus caught his gaze, he looked away.

“Ah,” Remus said, fixing his t-shirt. “Right. Yes. I should probably erm…” He swallowed thickly.

“No you don’t have to,” Sirius said in a hurry, his tongue feeling thick and fuzzy. “S’alright.”

“I should,” Remus insisted. “I’m not ashamed, you know. I mean…” He swiped his forehead again. “S’why Lily gets all…Lily with everyone.” He took a breath. “I just, I mean, I’m okay. Now. So please don’t get weird. Don’t think I don’t know what I want and can’t handle being _normal_ , alright?”

Sirius reached over and squeezed his fingers gently. “Of course.”

He took a breath. “My second year of Uni I met someone. Wasn’t a very nice person, but I had only really just come out as gay, so I didn’t know what relationships were meant to be like. He was my first. He was…controlling. Abusive, but I didn’t know it at the time. Kept me away from my friends, and eventually even convinced me to stop going, said he’d support me. Whatever.” Remus waved his hand and determinedly looked anywhere but at Sirius. “But Lily and Marlene had moved in to the flat across the hall, and whenever he was out, she’d sneak over and we got friendly. One afternoon he left work early and found us having tea. He was bloody furious and left, didn’t come home for two days. Then that Saturday night he stumbled in pissed out of his mind, and we had a massive row. I was in the kitchen, and trying to make him tea to help sober him, to get him to start talking sense. But he didn’t…he…” Remus took a breath. “He snapped. Grabbed a sodding knife and just started erm. Stabbing me.”

“Fucking Christ,” Sirius breathed, a shock passing through him. He pressed his fingers to his mouth.

“Forty-seven times. Missed most of my major organs, though he got my lung pretty good. He took off after that and I managed to stumble over to Lily’s. Luckily she was home. Saved my life, she did. She took me in, he was arrested of course, and convicted. Still in prison. But for obvious reasons, I wasn’t keen on dating for a long time.”

“Remus,” Sirius breathed. “Fuck. I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s…” Remus rubbed his face. “I mean I had therapy, and I’m doing alright. I have…well anxiety and panic attacks sometimes. But I dated again after that, even had a relationship that lasted a year. I’m alright to date, I really am.”

“I’m not assuming you’re not,” Sirius said fiercely. “Look…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t like talking about my parents—they were horrible, and I…I understand. About recovering from abuse.”

Remus gave him a careful look, then nodded. “Alright. I just don’t want this to be a thing.”

“It’s part of you,” Sirius said carefully, moving a little closer to Remus. “Stuff like that always is. We can’t ever erase it. It’s shaped who we are as people, and it’ll matter sometimes.”

Remus pursed his lips, then gave a slow nod. “I might be a bit too pissed to be discussing this right now.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. If you want to take the cab back to yours and not come home with me, I understand.”

Remus contemplated this for a while, then reached out and took Sirius’ hand. “No think maybe it would be nice. To cuddle. And sleep.”

Sirius grinned and tugged him closer. “Could I kiss you, though?”

“Please,” Remus breathed out.

Cupping Remus’ cheek, Sirius brought their lips together, careful and slow. Remus’ mouth moved under his own, parting a little, tongues peeking out to meet, but it was more comfort than it was anything else. When it ended, they pressed their foreheads together and Sirius let himself bask in this person he was falling for hard.

“Shall we?”

Remus nodded. “Yes. Please.”

*** 

An hour later found Sirius and Remus walking into the flat. Sirius put his keys on the table, shucking his coat, and the pair kicked their shoes off to the side. Sirius looked round, but it appeared James stuck to his original plans to enjoy the quiet of the flat and go to bed early.

“Let me go get something of Jamie’s, and you can get comfy.”

Remus nodded. “Alright. And can I use the loo?”

Sirius took him by the hand, showing him to the toilet before slipping into his bedroom and grabbing a pair of comfy boxers and one of James’ softest t-shirts. He slipped everything on the floor by the loo door and knocked. “S’all right here love, for you to change. I’m going to wake Jamie and let him know you’re here.”

“Alright,” came Remus’ quiet voice through the door.

Sirius turned on his heel and went back to the bedroom where James was stirring. He had one brown eye peering open in the light coming in from the window. “S’rs?”

“Hi love,” Sirius said, putting one knee on the bed to kiss James. 

“Mm, you taste like wine.”

Sirius laughed. “I have been drinking wine tonight. Also I brought Remus back with me.”

Both of James’ eyes opened. “Really?”

“Said he fancied a cuddle tonight, if you’re keen.”

“Of course,” James said. He quickly shuffled over toward the wall to make room. “Everything go alright?”

“It did,” Sirius said, deciding to let Remus tell James about his previous relationship. “He’s just in the loo.” Right then, Sirius heard the door open, and he rose, poking his head out of the bedroom door to see Remus now in James’ boxers and shirt. “All set? You tired?”

“Shattered,” Remus said, rubbing his face. “James okay?”

“More than.” He held out a hand, and Remus took it, allowing himself to be pulled into the bedroom. Giving him a slight shove toward the bed, he said, “You want the middle or the end?”

Remus frowned, then said, “What do you prefer?”

“I’d prefer you in the middle, if it’s all the same,” James said, a grin on his face.

Remus blushed. “Er. Well. Alright. Mind it’s been ages since I’ve slept in a bed with anyone so I might kick you.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just kick you right back,” Sirius said as he shimmied out of his clothes and into one of his silky pair of pyjama bottoms and matching cami’s. He removed the bobble from his plait and shook his hair until it fell round his shoulders. He could see Remus watching him carefully, unreadable expression, but he was met with open arms as he climbed beneath the duvet and the three attempted to get comfortable.

James shifted onto his side, putting one hand round Remus’ waist. “This alright?”

Remus nodded. “Yes, very.” He reached out a tentative hand, his fingers running along the soft fabric of Sirius’ pyjamas. “You look very pretty in these.”

Sirius grinned. “You think?”

“Mm, very.” Remus pulled him closer, letting his hands run up and down the silky fabric of the cami, he pressed his face against Sirius’ bare shoulder. “Thanks for this.”

“No need,” James said quietly as he shifted closer. “We want you here.”

Remus let out a long breath, then said, “I feel a little…deranged, being here like this. Something I never thought I’d ever…well I mean people aren’t interested in me often so to have two gorgeous people like you two…” He swallowed. “What I’m saying is, I’m…happy. So thanks.”

James chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of Remus’ neck before searching for Sirius’ hand and pressing a kiss to Sirius’ knuckles. The three settled in, and Sirius couldn’t help but feel like maybe, just maybe, this was the start to something very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, James' date with Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's for the James/Remus date--with some WolfStarBucks at the end. It's rather fluffy, which--well apparently I can't help myself when writing this poly ship. Hopefully not too grossly fluffy.
> 
> This chapter also talks about mentions of domestic abuse so be warned, a little less specific as the last chapter, but still might be enough to trigger so please be careful when reading.

James Potter woke to a dull thrum of music from somewhere off, signalling that Sirius was awake and probably attempting to sort out breakfast. Which could be dangerous as collectively between them they were capable of scrambling eggs—with a constant reminder to keep the gas mark low and not burn the butter, and pay attention—toast which could still go very badly wrong, and coffee. Occasionally tomatoes, but after Sirius got a terrible cut from the sharp knife he was rather put off the idea.

What was most interesting about the morning was not the idea of Sirius dancing round the kitchen putting butter and jam on toast to his pop-techno, morning wake-up playlist, but the fact that James was curled round another body in their bed. He was spooning him, their joined hands buried in soft, dark-tawny curls which had woven themselves round the tips of James’ fingers in a way that was so endearing it actually hurt.

Remus Lupin.

He was wearing one of James’ old t-shirts and a pair of boxers, and he fit so snugly against James—bit like a puzzle piece—that it was like he’d always been there. Like they’d been sleeping together for years. 

James vaguely recalled Sirius and Remus coming in, a bit wine-drunk and silly. Remus had been nervous, but James had carefully slid an arm round his waist and pulled him close, and James slept better than he had in ages. Feeling daring, he pushed his face forward, into the back of Remus’ neck, and pressed a kiss there.

Remus let out a muffled groan, rising from sleep just barely, and shifted against him. “Mmfph.”

James grinned against Remus’ neck, then kissed it again. When Remus snuggled back further, James tightened his grip on the other man’s waist, letting his hand then ghost up and down his sternum. “Morning.”

Remus stiffened for just a second, likely remembering where he was, and why, and how he’d got there. His hand, which was still tensed round James’ and buried in his hair, turned a bit, palm to James’ palm, and he explored it for a second. 

“Morning,” he eventually said, his voice deliciously hoarse.

James couldn’t help the way he felt. It made his body sing to have someone who fit so well. And very rarely did he ever get his hopes up about a third. Sirius had gone headfirst with Benjy, without regard and caution and he’d gotten hurt. And it wasn’t that James hadn’t cared for Benjy—he had very much and could have seen a future there, but he was not like Remus. There was such a quiet, unassuming affection there, and it made his toes curl and the backs of his knees tingle.

“You alright?” he asked after a second.

Remus, very carefully, pulled his hand away, then shifted so he was on his back, his head turned toward James. He looked nervous, maybe, but he was smiling. “M’good. Slept really well, actually.”

James grinned, leaning up on his elbow a bit, and his hand went down to absently trace the scarring on Remus’ arm. They were gashes, thick and glossy, skin pulled taut. They made Remus nervous, and James had a feeling he’d get the story sooner or later. For now, though, he just wanted to caress them.

“So did I. Think Sirius did as well. He’s singing in the kitchen.”

Sirius was currently letting his voice rise up to falsetto with the lyrics of some song James didn’t recognise, but listening to his lover croon in the morning was one of his favourite things. “I think he’s probably trying to sort out breakfast to impress you.”

Remus gave him a smile, looking mildly dubious. “Ah. Should we put a stop to it? For the sake of burnt toast?”

Laughing, James reached for Remus’ fingers and held them again. “Probably best.” He looked at him for another moment, letting himself just hope—just a bit—that this could be something. He abandoned all pretences and propriety, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his temple. “Is this alright?”

Remus grinned, letting his body shift over so he could wind one of his hands into James’ hair, and pulled him closer. “Yeah it is.”

The conviction in his tone sent James’ head into a spin and he would have kissed him were it not for horrible morning breath, and the desperate need to relieve himself. “I’ve a spare dressing gown on the chair,” he said, nodding across the room. “Help yourself and get Sirius to make you a coffee or tea. He can at least do that safely.”

Remus laughed, pressing his lips to the side of James’ neck before letting him go, and as reluctant as a plaster stuck to arm hair, James pulled himself away.

Padding to the loo, he quickly took care of his morning piss, then went to the cupboard in the hall to find out if they had a spare toothbrush. Which they did, and he took it as a sign. He left it by the sink after sorting out his own teeth for proper morning kisses, then headed down to the kitchens where he didn’t smell anything suspicious at all, and heard quiet laughter which did not belong to Sirius.

Coming round the corner, he found Remus at the counter, clutching a mug, and Sirius singing into a serving spoon as he scrambled eggs in a large frying pan. When James appeared, Sirius brightened and gave him a slight bow and a wink, his hips moving fast to the beat of his music.

“Morning love,” James said. 

Sirius, of course, knew what was coming as James paused the playlist and fished out his prayer CD. He pushed the button, knowing his father would probably skin him for skipping to the last one, but he didn’t want to make a big deal of the ritual on Remus’ first morning over.

He felt Remus’ eyes on him as Sirius sorted out the breakfast, the gaze following him to the small table where his statue of Ganesha sat. He fished out three, new candles and with his head bowed, lit them all.

“Morning prayer ritual, though he’s cheating today,” Sirius declared when Remus looked over.

James rolled his eyes. “I always cheat the first week we’re home.” He fetched a mug from the cabinet and poured himself some black coffee, holding it out to Sirius as his lover dropped three sugars into it. Stirring, he came to stand next to Remus, nudging him with his shoulder. “When we’re on tour, I sing the prayer songs myself, but at home I cheat a bit.”

“Ganesha,” Remus said quietly.

James’ face broke into a sunny grin. “You know it?”

“I studied a bit of religion at Uni,” Remus said quietly. He closed his eyes for a second, then his mouth quirked up. “Is that you singing? On the CD?”

Sirius laughed as he tipped the eggs onto one big plate and plonked it next to the toast in front of the three of them. “It is. Him and his dad made this when he was seventeen.”

Remus looked over at James who was shrugging. “My dad was a singer in India.”

“So the talent’s genetic?” Remus asked. He closed his eyes again, listening. “You sound seventeen.”

“Thanks,” James said dryly, but he was smiling, leaning into Remus just a bit. Sirius had dropped three forks, and James speared a bit of egg, chewing thoughtfully. “Are you alright with it?”

“What? The prayers?” Remus snorted a laugh as he sampled a bit of toast. “My parents were strict Orthodox Jews. I mean, strict. I’m not, obviously. I’m gay and an Atheist, but if anyone understand the importance of rituals and religion, it’s me. So no. I’m not bothered.”

James let out a breath, his chest unknotting a bit, and he looked at Sirius who was wearing a very pleased smile. “Well…good.”

Before anyone said another word, Sirius’ mobile chimed and he grabbed it from the edge of the counter. Swiping on the screen, he read, then swore colourfully at whatever was in the email. “Bloody fucking Lily. She’s doing this to punish me.”

James blinked. “What?”

“She’s got me and Pete booked on some chat show this afternoon. She knows I hate that. She knows I want my first week off!”

“Well, we’ve a new album releasing in two weeks,” James said carefully, not wanting to disturb the comfortable mood. “It’s not like we have much choice.”

“She’s favouring you, you know,” Sirius groused. “All because I got shirty with her yesterday.”

James rolled his eyes. “No. She’s doing it because I have to record this afternoon after the studio mucked up those three tracks.” He looked over at Remus. “I’ll be done long before our date if you’re still keen, though.”

Remus nodded quickly. “Absolutely. I’ve the day off except for an hour or so they need me to put in the bar requisition. You want to pick me up at mine? Or shall I meet you?”

“Oh no, we’re doing this good and proper,” James said, shaking his head and leaning into him even further.

“Proper my arse,” Sirius groused, but he was grinning a bit the more he looked over at how close James and Remus were. “I took him to the studio and we had curry on the roof by the fire.”

“Romantic,” James said. “But I’ve other plans.”

“Hmm.” Sirius reached over and pulled James in for a kiss. “I reckon I should get ready. Oh and Bill dropped the keys to the car off earlier, so it’s downstairs. I left it, was too pissed to drive.”

James returned the kiss for a moment before leaning back. “Alright. I’ll give you a ride home if you like?”

Remus was a bit flushed, but nodded. “That would be good, thanks.”

Sirius flounced round the side of the counter, dropping both arms on either side of Remus’ shoulders, and kissed him several times across his cheek. “Will you miss me?”

Remus glanced over at James. “Always this needy?”

James hummed, nodding. “I’m afraid so. We have to constantly stroke his ego.”

Remus gave Sirius a wry grin, but eventually gave into Sirius’ fantastic pout and turned his head for a proper kiss. “I suppose I will miss you.”

“Well if you want to stay over again tonight, I certainly won’t mind,” Sirius said, then peeled himself away, rushing up the steps.

James smiled as he poked at the eggs a bit more, moving to give Remus a bit of breathing room. “I’m sorry if this is getting overwhelming at all.”

Remus frowned, then shook his head. “You know I thought it might. After last night it felt…well I dunno if there are even words for it really. But it was so comfortable. Does that sound mad? Is it always like that for you?”

James shook his head carefully, thumbing the rim of his mug and staring down into the black liquid which was slowly going tepid. “No. I don’t…I tend not to get attached very quickly. Sirius on the other hand…” He glanced up toward the stairs, then smiled fondly and shook his head. “He goes all in. Tends to get hurt a lot by it, but of course I’m always here to pick up the pieces.”

Remus smiled very softly as he sipped on the last of his coffee. “Is this where you threaten me not to hurt him?”

James laughed quietly, reaching over to run his fingers into Remus’ curls. “No. We’re fully grown adults, and Sirius might not think before he acts, but nothing I say or do will ever stop that. And…” He licked his lips, drawing his hand away. “I’m hopeful.”

Remus gave him a very small grin as he ducked his head a bit. “Me too.”

A few minutes after, James suggested they go upstairs to dress and he could get Remus home in time for him to shower before work, whilst he headed over to the studio to sort out his re-recording. They tromped up the stairs, and found Sirius stood in front of the wall which had opened up to reveal his massive wardrobe hanging behind sliding doors.

Sirius’ hair was hanging wet over his shoulders, and he was gnawing on his lip as he looked between a couple of outfits. He turned his head when the pair walked in, and smiled. “Help. I can’t decide.”

James walked over with a small sigh to see what Sirius was debating between. Jeans or his favourite dress, which James could tell easily it was a dress day, and he pulled it down. “Since you’re going to be on telly.”

The dress was one of his more comfortable ones, a halter at the top, made of jersey material and it flowed down to just below his knees. It was soft and comfortable, cinched just round his ribs to give it some definition.

Sirius looked very pleased as he slipped it on, then did a little spin as he tied the strings behind his neck. “Do I look telly worthy?”

Remus laughed a little as he got back into his own clothes. “You always look telly worthy. Even in your dressing gown.”

Sirius preened a bit as James groaned and nudged him. “Don’t. You’ll only inflate his ego.”

“Too late,” Sirius sang as he flounced over and dropped a kiss on Remus’ cheek.

Remus flushed, looking away as he got his shirt on, then ran his hands into his curls. “Are you nervous about it?”

“What? The chat show?” Sirius gathered his hair into a high topknot and tied it up. “Nah. It’s Lee Jordan’s show, and he’s an alright bloke. He’s had us on loads.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen it occasionally at the pub,” Remus said with a shrug. “Maybe I’ll watch this afternoon.”

Just then, as James was grabbing a pair of jeans from the wardrobe, his mobile buzzed and he checked his messages. “Pete’s in the lounge, love. Waiting on you. Lily said she’ll meet you down at the station.”

“Bollocks,” Sirius said with a small pout. “Just when I was about to jump on Remus and put kisses all over his face.”

Remus laughed. “Well…”

James watched as Sirius took that as the go-ahead, and quickly tackled their new lover to the bed, making loud smacking noises as he feathered kisses across his cheeks, forehead, and lips. James let it go on, basking in the fond feeling settling into his gut until Peter texted again. 

With a sigh, he approached the bed and lifted Sirius by his waist, holding him tight. “Alright, I think that’s enough.”

Sirius looked up with a deep pout. “But his face needs my kisses.”

“Yes,” James said in Sirius’ ear, “but Pete needs your arse downstairs.”

“You’re an evil, evil man, James Potter,” Sirius growled.

“And you’re my bright, beautiful star who will have plenty of time for face-kisses later,” James corrected. He turned Sirius in his arms and kissed him firmly on the mouth. “Go, otherwise Lily is going to gut you.”

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically, but put his hand on James’ cheek, kissing back. He then turned to Remus and knelt over him. “One more?”

Remus nodded, turning his face up and accepted the soft kiss to his lips before Sirius grabbed his boots and rushed out the door. As it slammed, Remus fell back and let out a breath. “Wow.”

James chuckled. “Takes some getting used to.”

Remus eased himself up, running his fingers into his curls for a second. “I’m not used to affection like that. My relationships before weren’t so…”

“Are you alright?” James quickly cut in. His eyes darted to the scarring again, and Remus caught him at it.

“I told Sirius last night,” he confessed, running his hand over one of the larger ones poking out of his t-shirt sleeve. He reached for his jumper, worrying it between his fingers, but he didn’t put it on. “My ex erm…” He cleared his throat. “Lily was my neighbour at the time. We’d got friendly and he didn’t like it. After a massive row he attacked me.”

James swallowed thickly, dropping to the bed next to Remus. “He did that?”

Remus gave a weak shrug, then lifted up his shirt to show the rest of the damage. “Reckon it’s better to just tell you now that Sirius knows, and you’ll see it all eventually.”

“How?” James asked. His hand went out, brushing along the scarring for a second.

“Stabbed me. Lily saved me. Literally. Managed to stop most of the bleeding until the paramedics arrived. Was in two separate surgeries, and in hospital for about two weeks. But I got better. Got help for it. I’m alright now.”

James gave him a tense smile, letting his hand drift up to the side of his neck and his thumb rubbed along the skin there. “You don’t have to sell your worth to us, you know. We both think you’re alright already.”

Remus gave him a weak smile and shook his head. “After three days?”

“Yeah,” James said plainly, then pulled him in, pressing his lips to the corner of Remus’ mouth. “That alright?”

Remus blinked, then smiled widely. “Yeah, actually. It’s really alright.”

*** 

Sat in the office, Remus had the small telly on and he was watching the clock. Lee Jordan’s show was meant to start any moment now, and he’d raced through his requisition order for the pub’s kitchen so he could have time to watch. It was a slow night, and though he was more than anxious for his date, Remus’ head was spinning in a hundred different directions.

Never in his life had he been involved in something like this. Never in his life had he even considered it a possibility. Yet here he was, on the edge of his seat, waiting to catch a glimpse of Sirius Black. Celebrity. Singer. Musician. And lover.

The thought sent a shiver up his spine in the best way.

He wondered how many people would think him mad for trusting Potter and Black. They didn’t have much of a reputation, aside from being a bit reckless on tour, but they were celebrities. And they were beautiful. Yet somehow they made him feel like they were the only three people on the planet when he was there with them. Like nothing else outside of their embrace existed.

Remus closed his eyes and replayed the events of the morning. Waking up with James’ fingers tangled in his hair. The soft morning kisses, Sirius dancing, being tackled to the bed and covered with kisses. The unassuming way James told him in so many words, “You are not your past and we like you just for who you are.”

Even his last relationship which had been alright, they’d treated him like something just outside of functional.

He felt a prickle of fear that it was too good to be true. But he was hoping anyway.

The opening credits to Lee’s programme came on, and Remus felt himself jump a bit. It was a live show, which meant whatever happened would play outright save for a few seconds delay to prevent anything untoward from happening. Or that was how James explained it earlier on before he dropped Remus at his flat.

“It’s necessary when it comes to Sirius who can get out of hand. Though I think he’ll be alright tonight.”

Remus was curious, wishing he could see James on there as well, but considering he had his date tonight, he wasn’t too fussed about it.

“Welcome,” came Lee Jordan, a rather dashing looking man with dark skin and dreadlocks which hung just past his shoulders. He was sat on a small chair next to a large television screen behind him, and to his left was a larger sofa that could easily fit two or three grown adults. “Tonight we have a very special programme. We’ve got Sirius Black—also known as Padfoot—with us,” the crowd erupted into loud cheers, much like Remus had heard from the fans nights before when his little pub hosted the band, “and his mate Peter Pettigrew—also known as Wormtail. We’ll be chatting with them for the better part of our hour, so please welcome two members of The Marauders!”

It was clear Sirius had been to makeup before going on stage, but he was less glam than he had been on stage. He had a bit on his eyes, his lips were a soft pink, and he was wearing the dress James had chosen earlier, along with boots that went half-way up his calf. He strolled out, hand on Peter’s shoulder who looked decidedly nervous, though he was smiling.

Remus hadn’t had the chance to meet Peter properly, but he looked sweet with his wide grin, wide, brown eyes, and unassuming posture. He was broader than Sirius, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had Wormy’s Warriors emblazoned across the chest.

Remus grinned, remembering what Sirius had mentioned about Peter’s fans.

Before the show went on, there was a knock on the office door, and Remus shoved the rolling chair back, grappling for the handle without taking his eyes off the programme. He swung it open, and looked surprised to see Marlene leaning against the door frame.

“Hi darling.”

Remus pushed back away. “Hey. I thought you might be at the erm…” He nodded toward the telly.

With a snort, she brushed a lock of dark hair from her shoulder and walked in, closing the door. “Lily’s on it. I’m taking a holiday.” She eased herself onto his knee, comfortable with him as she’d always been. “How are you, then?”

“Good,” Remus said, his eyes straying to the screen. “Just erm…”

“Watching your lovers?”

Remus blushed. “Just the one. James said he had to record. Or something. Dunno, half of what they say doesn’t make sense.”

“You get used to it.” Marlene looked at him carefully. “You alright with them? I know how they can be?”

Remus tried not to groan. “You know, I wish everyone would stop treating me like I’m going to fall apart. Or that they’re complete deviants. They’ve been nothing but great.”

“I’m not implying either of those things,” she said with care. “But I happen to know that polyamory isn’t an easy lifestyle and those two haven’t had a lot of success with it, try as they might. I don’t you getting hurt, but I don’t want them hurt, either.”

Remus bit down on his lower lip, then nodded. “Well as it happens, I really like them.”

She stared for a moment, then shifted so they could both see the screen. “Good.”

Remus eased his arms round her waist, holding her tight as he leant forward to watch. Sirius was busy telling some silly story about something they’d done on tour. He got into it, his hands flailing, face _so_ expressive. Remus couldn’t help but watch the lips which had earlier been peppering him with kisses.

He notice Marlene watching him after a second, and blushed. “What?”

“You’re gone over him.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’ve only known him three days.”

“And yet,” she said.

He gave her a small shove, though held her tight as he turned his attention back to Sirius.

“So,” Lee was saying, grinning at Sirius and Peter, “it’s just the two of you this afternoon?”

Sirius looked over at Peter with a mock huff. “Yes. James has abandoned us cruelly and evilly.”

Lee snorted. “I see. Does he do this a lot?”

“Far too often.” Sirius leant against Peter who rolled his eyes at his bandmate’s antics. “Never good enough to hang out with us, is he Pete?”

“He’s recording,” Peter said quietly.

“Well we could take the time,” Lee said, glancing behind Sirius with a funny glint in his eye, “to hear what you really think about him. Seeing as if he’s recording he won’t have time to be watching, will he.”

Sirius sat up with a wicked grin. “Too right he won’t. Let me just say that James Potter is an arrogant toerag, who seems to think it’s quite alright to use someone’s very last Karma bubble bar without even asking, without even bothering to replace it or say anything until a certain someone decides they need a long, relaxing soak to find it’s _gone_ …”

Remus sucked in his breath because all the while Sirius was ranting, James had crept from the backstage entrance, and was tiptoeing across toward Sirius. He came to a crouch, just behind the sofa, his arms propped up on the side, face very near to Sirius. But Sirius was too busy ranting to notice.

Marlene smirked. “They do this a lot.”

Remus’ eyebrows shot up.

“Why don’t you tell everyone what you really think?” James said into Sirius’ ear.

There was a squeal, then Sirius clambered over the back of the sofa, tackling James. The pair scuffled off screen whilst Peter shook his head and Lee cackled.

“Christ,” Remus muttered.

“Like I said…they do this a lot.”

The whole scene ended with James on the sofa next to Peter, Sirius perched between James’ legs, and James was casually drawing his hand up and down Sirius’ back as they got into a discussion about their new album.

“Your last was for charity, right?” Lee asked.

James nodded, clearly the spokesman for the group as he was much calmer and more to the point than Sirius was. “It was. We did several cover songs and the proceeds went to a very important charity to the band.”

Lee was looking down at a small card. “The Gryffindor Organisation for Domestic Violence.”

“Exactly,” James said. “They’re an LGBTQ+ focused organisation. We chose them specifically for their work with trans folk who are often completely left out of the LGB networks. It’s only been in the last decade, really, that we’ve had organisations dedicated to the safety and protection of the LGBTQ+ community, and we’re not just talking relationship issues. We’re talking about youth in difficult situations, dangerous situations.”

Lee nodded, clasping his hands over his knee. “Which is personally important to you, isn’t it?”

James looked over at Sirius who was nodding. “I had a difficult childhood and when I came out to my family as genderfluid and queer, it didn’t go over well. Sparing any details, I was one of the luckier ones because James’ family was wonderful and took me in. However a lot of youth aren’t so lucky and it’s really important there are places out there they can be safe.”

Remus listened, holding Marlene tight, falling harder and harder the more they talked. Marlene looked at him carefully, then said, “I think they’ll be good for you, darling.”

Remus swallowed, then took a breath. “Yeah. I think so too.”

*** 

James took Sirius’ hand as the show ended, and they chatted a bit with Lee whom they’d come to like very much, and promised to have him over for drinks soon. They said goodbye to Peter, who was officially heading off on holiday and wouldn’t be back until the day before the album released, and then went into one of the dressing rooms so Sirius could clear up his face from the stage makeup.

“Well, that was a surprise,” Sirius said, using a wet towelette to swipe some of the foundation off his cheeks. “Done early?”

“Wasn’t nearly as bad as they thought,” James said, leaning against the small sofa propped near the wall. “I almost texted, but thought this would be more fun.”

“You’re a prat, Potter.”

“I know.” He grinned, then pulled Sirius to his chest and kissed him gently. “But you love me.”

“You know it.” Sirius reached one hand up, winding it into James’ messy locks and held him tight. “Excited for your date tonight?”

“More than. And you have several new Karma bubble bars to go through whilst I’m gone.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “You have about six more months of replacing my stock before you’re forgiven. You know that.”

James cupped Sirius’ cheek. “Yes, I do, love.”

Grinning, Sirius went to work on his face until it was fresh and clean, then swiped his hands on a dry towel before holding his fingers out for James to take. “So, when are you picking him up?”

“About six. I’m taking him to Moroccan. Then I dunno, was thinking of going by Dori’s since she’s been furious with us. You can meet us, if you like?”

Sirius frowned. “Isn’t this your date, love?”

“Yes,” James said slowly, “but I don’t think he’d be opposed to seeing you after we eat. I know I wouldn’t. I think it would be nice.”

“Well, she’s been texting,” Sirius said with a shrug. “How about let me know if he feels up for it, and if so, I’ll meet you.”

James’ hands cupped round Sirius’ ribs and he dipped his head in, kissing him slowly. “Alright. See you later?”

“Mm, yes. I love you so much.”

James pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

*** 

James arrived at Remus’ flat a bit early, but he was let in straight away. The place was very him. Cluttered and the smell was very earthy and warm. He took a breath of it before pulling Remus into his arms for a hug. “Hey there,” he said against the curls.

Remus grinned. “Hi. I happened to catch the show today. Cute little display. Hope Sirius wasn’t pissed off with you.”

James laughed. “Nah. Happens all the time. Though he’s still irritated that I used his fucking bubble bar. I bought him a dozen, but I have not paid my penance properly, according to him.”

“Christ,” Remus muttered with a laugh. He pulled away slightly, but let James twin their fingers together. “Well, it was nice. And that erm…that charity bit. I didn’t know.”

James nodded carefully. “Sirius learnt about it after our first album and became obsessed with making sure we donated. The album did really well, actually, and they’ve been able to build several facilities to help out. It’s…nice.”

Remus’ cheeks went pink. “I wish I’d known about that. Years ago.”

James twitched, but didn’t look at where he knew the scars were. Instead he gave Remus’ hands a tug toward the door. “How about we go, yeah? If you’re feeling up for it after the date, Sirius said he’d meet us for drinks.”

Remus smiled softly as he let James go to collect his things. “Alright, yeah. I enjoyed seeing you after mine with Sirius so…I mean…I suppose that’s something I’d have to look forward to.”

“We stay in a lot,” James mentioned as Remus locked up and they headed down toward James’ car.

Remus chuckled as they got in, and he gave James a wry grin. “Considering I work at a pub, I’m alright with it. I see enough random strangers as it is.”

*** 

Thirty minutes later found the pair sat at a low table on squashy poufs, shoes left at the door, and a bowl of soup in front of them. They were tearing off bits of bread, dipping it into the broth, curled up in a small corner of the room.

“This is amazing,” Remus said as he chewed thoughtfully. “I’ve never been to a place like this.”

James grinned. “You learn to get creative when you’re vegetarian and can’t cook.”

Remus snorted. “Reckon so. Course I was never allowed, then after I moved out I could never afford it.” He went quiet for a moment, looking down at the bright yellow soup. “Will it be weird?”

James frowned a bit, scooting just a little bit closer so their crooked knees touched under the low table. “Will what be weird?”

“Well you’re celebrities, and I know you said it’s not a big deal—and honestly I’ve felt fairly normal so far but—well…I mean I’m not well off at all. My ex erm…” Remus swallowed. “I didn’t finish University because he preferred I stay at home. It was…”

“It’s alright,” James said softly, touching his wrist.

Remus swallowed, then took a long drink of his water. “It’s only…I don’t exactly have skills beyond the bar. I don’t make a lot of money.”

James stirred a bit of the bread crust round his bowl as he contemplated what Remus was saying. “I think I’ve had the privilege to never have to think about it, you know? When Sirius was thrown out, my parents could easily afford to take him on. And…and well they helped us get started with the band. So I’ve never considered.” He took a small bite, then looked cautiously over at Remus. “Would it bother you? If you wanted to come and live with us.”

“I don’t fancy being a kept pet,” Remus said, his tone just a little harsh.

James flinched. “That’s not…I mean, Christ Remus we’d never think of you like that.”

“I know,” Remus said, blowing out a puff of air. “It’s…I’m sorry that came out wrong. It’s only…with my ex he made it so I had no money, no way to support myself and I was dependent on him. Taking into account what the two of you have said—wanting to make a proper go of this—it might lead us to living together.”

“That’s the hope,” James said carefully.

“I couldn’t keep up,” Remus said. “Not with my wages from the pub. I do alright for my little flat and I’m not starving or anything but…”

“Would you want to go back to Uni?”

Remus blinked, then laughed a little. “Bit old for that, don’t you think?”

“No.” 

Before James could go on, their second course was brought to the table. A platter of small salads which James began to pick at as he watched Remus.

“I think,” James said slowly after putting a few bits of cucumber and tomato in his mouth, “if it’s something you want to do, you could lean on Sirius and me to help out. If it’s something you’d be keen to finish. What was your degree?”

Remus bit down on his lip, his fingers moving through the chickpeas, but not taking any. “Well, I fancied teaching at one point, but I think it was because my parents were teachers. In a weird way I was relieved when I realised I wasn’t going to do that.”

James smiled softly, sitting back. “So what did you fancy?”

Remus chuckled a little and shook his head. “Sounds stupid, but I once fancied being a writer. I mean, it’s a ridiculous career, you know? But I thought—maybe being an editor would be alright, and I could write books on the side. It was the one thing that kept me sane when I was with him.”

James regarded him for several moments, long enough—in fact—that the third course had been brought to the table. He broke through the pastry, to the soft, spiced egg dish inside and put some in his mouth. “Well,” he said thickly, taking a quick drink, “I don’t think it’s a stupid career at all. Obviously Sirius and I have connections and we’d certainly love to give you a leg-up. I mean, it’s up to you, of course.”

Remus laughed a bit as he ate. “I think we might be getting a little ahead of ourselves.”

James shrugged. “Are we? Do you have reservations about us?”

Remus blinked in surprise at the question. “Well…I hadn’t really thought.” He let his eyes close a bit and then smiled. “I suppose not. But wouldn’t we be moving awfully fast?”

James laughed. “When I was sixteen years old I pulled Sirius into an abandoned classroom, snogged him, told him I wanted him to be my partner exclusively, and we’ve been ever since. I’m not sure I know the meaning of taking things slow.”

Remus let out a small chuckle and shook his head. “Alright. So are you asking me to officially be your boyfriend?”

James’ cheeks lit up with a pleased flush. “Normally I wait for Sirius when we discuss these things but he’s bloody _gone_ over you, I think he’d probably kill me if I had the opportunity and didn’t take it.”

Remus blushed, looking down. “So…”

James reached over and took Remus’ hand. “So I’m asking if you’d be our boyfriend.”

He gave James a smile so affectionate and shy, it actually caused James’ gut to twist. “Yeah, alright.”

The hand on Remus’ moved up to cup round the back of his neck. “Risking some serious public affection here, can I kiss you? Proper kiss?”

“No one’s watching anyway,” Remus murmured as he leant in.

James let his hand wander to Remus’ cheek, his thumb caressing along the skin for a moment before bringing him in and kissing him softly. It was deep, but careful and mindful, and Remus was left a bit stunned when he pulled away.

“I’m a bit gone for you as well,” James admitted in a very low tone.

Remus didn’t move away. In fact he shifted so they were pressed together, and their hands slipped under the table to hold each other tight as they finished the meal in quiet company. The conversation turned to lighter things, and by the end, James had a feeling their missing piece had finally been found.

*** 

“One of our oldest mates owns this little pub—and she’s been well hacked off that we’ve not stopped in after getting back from tour,” James said as he found parking a little ways from the Phoenix. “Her name’s Dori, she’s really great.”

Remus smiled as he got out of the car, coming round to the pavement where he pulled his jacket tight round his body against the winter chill. James hurried to wrap an arm round him, drawing him very close. “Well anywhere inside is fine by me. This December is chilly.”

James chuckled, dropping a soft kiss against Remus’ neck and nuzzling it for a moment. “It is. I’ll keep you warm though, I promise.”

Remus flushed as his gloved hand slipped into James’, and together they hurried for the Phoenix’s front doors. It was fairly crowded, as it tended to be ever since people found out James, Sirius, and Peter would frequent the place. There were several flashes of mobile cameras as James walked in, and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, close to Remus’ ear to be heard over the music. “After a while they get bored and stop.”

“Will it be a big deal, seeing you out with me like this?”

James shrugged. “Don’t much care. We were careful about it before, and honestly we’ll keep it as quiet as you like.”

Remus shrugged, putting a possessive grip on James’ arm. “I certainly don’t mind.”

James grinned, feeling for the hundredth time that night a wash of affection rush through him. “Good. Ah and there’s Dori behind the bar.”

Dori was beautiful-- tall, dark-haired which was tinted blue at the tips, and it stood out fantastically against her very dark skin. She waved the pair over, and James hurried to the bar. “It’s about bloody time you wanker.” She hit him with a bar towel, and he rolled his eyes.

“Sirius make an appearance yet?”

“You’d know it if he had,” Dori said. “And who’s this, then?”

“Remus,” James said with a wide grin. “He’s with us.”

“Ah.” Dori sized him up, then smiled. “Excellent. Cute one, Potter. You both drinking?”

The pair ordered a couple of pints, and James checked for texts, but the last had come in twenty minutes before they arrived saying Sirius was on his way. James tried not to worry—though he always did whenever Sirius was bashing about London on his stupid bike—but luckily ten minutes after, and just into his second pint, there was commotion at the door.

“Ah,” James said. “There he is.”

In a flurry of laughter and selfies, Sirius made his way through the small crowd, dispelling them with a wave as he flounced over to throw his arms round James first, kissing him soundly, then Remus where he was more careful, pressing his lips to the corner of Remus’ mouth. Remus, however, seemed to have other ideas, and he grabbed Sirius by the back of his head and turned it into a proper kiss.

When Sirius sat back, he turned wide eyes on James. “Well, you two had a good date, then?”

“I wanted to tell you,” James murmured into Sirius’ ear as he pulled him very close, “Remus may have agreed to be our boyfriend.”

Sirius made a funny noise in the back of his throat, then turned to Remus. “Really?”

Remus, who clearly hadn’t heard what James said, but assumed, shrugged. “If you like.”

Sirius abandoned all pretence and threw his arms round Remus, feathering his face with slightly gloss-sticky kisses. “God yes. God,” he said between smacks. “More than anything. I want to keep you forever.”

Remus laughed as he put his hands at Sirius’ waist. “Alright then… I’m yours.”

Sirius all-but swooned into James’ arms, looking rather dramatic, which made Remus and James both laugh a bit. “How about a drink, love,” James said, pushing his mostly full pint at his lover. 

Sirius turned to grab it, and James took the time to appreciate him. He was wearing shiny black leggings, an over-sized, too-fluffy white jumper, and his boots—of course. His hair was pulled into a lazy topknot and he’d left out most of the makeup, but with him sandwiched between James and Remus, he was the perfect addition to the night.

James felt his chest grow warm with the idea that this could be it. And the feeling of completion was almost overwhelming, but in the best way.

A few more drinks in, Sirius attempted to drag Remus to dance, but he politely declined and instead it was James who was pulled out to appease Sirius’ request. The pair of them joined the small crowd moving to the thumping music Dori loved, and with his hands at Sirius’ waist, James moved almost perfectly in sync with his lover.

They, of course, had been doing it for years. At home, on stage, before that at school. They always seemed to match each other. Where Sirius fell, James always caught him, and vice versa. But there was never the balance they craved, and looking over as he nuzzled against Sirius’ shoulder, he caught the amber eyes watching him.

There was a stark contrast from their former lovers, James noticed. Because even in the beginning, they had been jealous. Afraid, James assumed, that there was no real place for them. He would watch eyes narrow, jaws tense, and he knew it was the beginning of the end.

This time, however, there was Remus. He was leant on the bar talking quietly to Dori, laughing about something, and when he looked over to see James and Sirius, there was nothing but wonder and affection in his eyes. James was rewarded with that shy smile, the slight dimples in each cheek, the way he’d reach up to tug at an errant curl.

James was falling so hard it was a wonder he felt steady at all.

Sirius’ face lifted up, pressing into his neck, kissing along his pulse point. “I’m gonna fall in love with him,” he said.

James laughed, letting one hand brush up and down Sirius’ spine as they moved to the beat. “I know. I think I’m already halfway there. And it’s only been three days.”

“You never do that,” Sirius commented.

James sighed in agreement. “I’m hopeful. And a little afraid.”

“This is worse than Benjy,” Sirius admitted. “But in a good way, I think.”

James carefully cupped Sirius’ cheek, bringing him in for a kiss as the song ended and something much slower came on. Those always bored Sirius, to James’ relief, so they began to make their way back to Remus who was guarding their drinks.

“All safe,” Remus said.

Sirius slid up next to Remus, wrapping one hand round his middle, and nuzzled into the front of his shirt. “My hero.”

Remus laughed, carefully toying with the topknot which had come loose and was hanging low. “Any time, of course.”

“Hope you mean that,” Sirius said, turning just a little to look over at James. “Also hope you mean to come home with us tonight.”

Remus looked between them both, then nodded. “Yeah. I very much think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the WolfStarBucks conclusion. Obviously a happy ending because that's what I live for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Bit soppy and sweet, also there's some dealing with past-abuse related PTSD issues, so please be warned if that's a trigger for you. There's nothing graphic, and no descriptions of panic or the abuse itself, but it might be triggering content.
> 
> Hopefully this tidied things up nicely. I really enjoyed this prompt and hope to get more like this soon! I will be on a long-fic hiatus for all of January, so the most I'll be doing is short ficlets and drabbles. Anyone who's got a longer prompt waiting in my tumblr queue, they'll be picked up in February if I don't get to it by the end of December. My askbox will stay open, of course, but just take note if I don't get to you, you're not being ignored. xx

It had been eight weeks since Remus Lupin agreed to become the boyfriend to James Potter and Sirius Black. Where he thought things would be difficult, he found it incredibly easy, and where he thought things would be easy, he found himself struggling. But he was happy. He was. And falling in love quicker than he ever thought possible considering his difficult past.

The pair were busy with a new album release, but made sure to find time for Remus as much as possible. They were getting ready to launch a tour the moment their four week album promo was over, and Remus was still trying to decide if he was going to tour with them, and if so, for how long.

Presently, however, he was lying on the sofa at James and Sirius’, James wrapped round behind him with a warm mouth pressing kisses to the back of his neck. He was sated after a decent shag, now both dressed and enjoying the post-coital cuddles whilst they waited for Sirius to return.

He’d gone out to help Lily with a few things regarding the tour, but he was very late getting back. James had received a couple of quick texts, so neither were worried as Sirius tended to get incredibly distracted. Some days he’d show up hours late with arms covered in plastic sacks of new clothes and shoes, and occasionally some new take-away place he’d discovered whilst half-lost in the heart of London.

Closing his eyes, Remus let himself bask in the warm arms of James as his body relaxed, melting against the man behind him. James was slowly tracing the pads of his fingers up Remus’ arm, his other hand carefully buried in Remus’ tight curls.

“Mm, god I could stay like this forever,” James breathed against the back of his neck.

Remus snuggled backward, wondering how he’d ever got so lucky. His stomach was burning with the desire to just tell the man holding him how he felt. Eight long weeks and he’d been afraid to say it, afraid it was too soon. Too fast. There were moments Remus was sure he saw it in James’ eyes, and in Sirius’, but he felt like what they had was so fragile.

But still…

If it was meant to be, saying it wouldn’t change things. He blinked slowly, then carefully shifted so they were pressed chest-to-chest. Bringing one hand up, he cupped James’ cheek and caressed the skin there with his thumb. “Can I tell you something?”

James’ grin spread across his lips, lazy and sweet. “Of course.”

Lowering his eyes, taking a shaking breath, Remus swallowed thickly. “Well, I wasn’t sure this was going to work out? I mean, it’s so new to me and I thought…I thought I might feel out of place.” He stopped when James tightened a hold on him, his brown eyes narrow with worry. “And yet here we are and well…” He took another breath, then forced himself to meet James’ gaze. “I love you,” he said, his voice full of meaning and purpose. “I do. I’m…I’m in love with you.”

James froze, his face rushing through about a hundred expressions in a nanosecond before he grabbed Remus by the waist and yanked him tight. Burying his face in Remus’ neck, he breathed in, the sound hitched and heavy. When he pulled away, his eyes were suspiciously bright, and he pressed his mouth hard to Remus’.

“Do you mean it?” he asked thickly against Remus’ lips.

Nodding as best he could, Remus pulled back. “Yes, I do. And if it’s too soon I…”

“No,” James breathed. “It’s…I’ve…” He cleared his throat and let one hand drift up to Remus’ face, holding him tight. “I was half in love with you by our first date, Re. And it’s only gotten worse. I love you so damn much.”

It felt like a dam burst in his chest, and all he could do was bury his face in James’ neck, letting himself be held there tight. Like it was forever. “I’m so overwhelmed,” he muttered.

James let out a heavy laugh as he buried his fingers back in Remus’ curls. “I know. Me too. I didn’t think it could ever feel like this.”

Remus twisted his face to the side, letting his eyes close as he was held. “When Sirius gets home, I want to tell him too. Unless you think I ought to…to wait.”

“No,” James said sternly. “Absolutely not.”

The aforementioned lover finally did return forty minutes later, but it was a far less cheery entrance than Remus or James were used to. He slammed the front door open, arms suspiciously empty, face in a scowl. He kicked the door shut hard, startling the pair off the sofa, and he shucked his leather jacket, letting it fall to a heap on the floor.

Both men were concerned. Never had they seen Sirius treat his precious jacket with such disregard, and rarely did he ever have _that_ look on his face. He stared at the two rising from the sofa and let out a scoff. “Well, don’t you two look cosy.”

Remus felt something prickle, akin to fear or panic, in his chest. Sirius’ eyes were cold and frustrated. “You alright?”

“Oh dandy,” Sirius said, waving his hand. He stormed into the kitchen, returning with an unopened bottle of beer. “Just corking. You two?”

James was frowning, his arms crossed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all,” Sirius said, his voice saccharine sweet. “What would make you say that, Jamie my love?”

“Because you’re acting like a twat.”

Sirius blinked, looking shocked, then he dropped the act as he sank into the armchair. “Rough day. Really sodding rough day. And I’d like to chat about it in a second.”

Remus walked over, dropping a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “Anything I can do?”

Sirius’ eyes turned up, still cold. “Actually no. In fact, this doesn’t concern you at all.”

Rearing back, Remus stepped away. “Oh. Alright well…”

“Sirius,” James interrupted sternly. “What is your problem?”

Sirius rose and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Taking a breath, all the warmth from confessing his feelings gone now, Remus stepped toward Sirius again. “I’m not going to force you to tell me.”

“How pragmatic of you,” Sirius drawled.

Remus swallowed and went on, stepping even closer. “But if you need anything…” As he reached forward again, Sirius threw up his hands. And although in the back of his mind, Remus knew it was a gesture of exasperation, it triggered panic in him and he scrambled away, flinching. Hitting the table, he nearly tripped, catching himself just before he hit the ground.

James was instantly there, shoving Sirius back hard. “What is your sodding problem, Black? What did he do?”

Sirius looked torn between anger and guilt, and he shook his head. “I didn’t…it’s…he’s only been here two months. Not everything has to involve him!”

James’ face was all-but purple, and he turned to Remus, carefully easing him to his feet. He held Remus’ trembling hands, then turned back to Sirius. “Get the hell out of here, Sirius. Go into the bedroom and fucking compose yourself. When you’re ready to apologise and act like a decent partner and human being, you come apologise.”

Sirius glowered, but turned on his heel and rushed up the stairs. A moment later, they heard a door slam, and Remus sagged a bit.

“Sorry I…”

“Don’t you dare,” James said, cupping his hands against Remus’ neck. “Are you alright?”

Remus swallowed, trying to will away the unintended panic. “Fine. I just…I was startled. I’ve not seen him like this before and erm…”

“He hasn’t been like this in years. Since his family…” James trailed off and shook his head. “This isn’t him. Something happened.”

Remus let out a slow breath, comforted to know this wasn’t a norm. “I panicked. He raised his hand and I panicked.”

James’ face was screwed up in sympathy, and he carefully pulled Remus in, kissing across his cheeks. “Sirius would never, _ever_ hurt you like that.”

“I know,” Remus breathed, feeling calmer. “I do. Should I go, though?”

James shook his head firmly. “Absolutely not. He’s not getting away with this.”

Remus bit down on his bottom lip, then had an idea. “I’d still like to talk to him. I’ll make him a cup of hot cocoa and…and see if he wants to be reasonable for a moment.”

James blinked, then nodded. “Alright.”

Needing the moment to himself, Remus wandered into the kitchen and having been at home there for two months now, pulled out what he needed to melt the chocolate and prepare one of his signature treats. He’d done it a few times for Sirius and James now, both of them groaning about how delicious it was, and Remus hoped it could at least repair a moment between him and Sirius so they could talk.

Remus did love him. Very much.

Differently than he loved James, but he realised that’s how it should be. Sirius wasn’t like James at all, but he didn’t feel less about him. Sirius was fantastica and overwhelming and so beautiful. And he also knew what it was like to struggle to move beyond your past, to keep it from haunting your every step.

If his mood tonight was related to that, well Remus could understand it. He had and forever would be subjected to triggers. Sirius, he knew, would be much the same.

It took almost ten minutes for the cocoa to be done, but he reckoned it was enough time for Sirius to be calm enough to accept it. James wasn’t in the lounge when Remus came out, and as he ascended the stairs, he listened, but didn’t hear any talking.

Going to Sirius’ room, he knocked on the door, then pushed the handle open and found his lover sat in his chair by the window. Sirius looked over, then scoffed a bit when Remus stepped in with the cocoa.

“Can we chat a moment?”

“If you want,” Sirius said petulantly.

Remus almost laughed as he crossed the room and carefully held out the cocoa. When Sirius stared at it, Remus rolled his eyes. “I’ve not done anything to it, you prat. Just take it. It’ll help.”

His thin, long fingers twitched in his lap before reaching up and gingerly grasping the mug. He brought it to his lips, took a swallow, then sighed. “It’s…I…thanks.”

Remus laughed a little and knelt down. “You’re welcome.”

Sirius sipped on the cocoa for a few moments, and as he did, guilt crossed his face heavier and heavier. “Why’d you make this?”

“Because clearly you’re having a shit night. And I wanted to talk to you anyway, so I thought this might be a good start.”

Sirius blinked at him. “So I come home, am a complete and utter twat to your face, and you make me cocoa?”

Remus chuckled and shrugged. “Seems that way.” He reached his hand out, then hesitated. “May I?”

Sirius scoffed, reaching out as he grabbed Remus by the wrist and pressed his hand down to the top of his thigh. “I’m sorry.”

Remus shook his head. “Listen I…we need to talk. About something.”

For a moment, there was a flicker of fear across Sirius’ face and he swallowed. “Alright.”

“It’s…well important. I’ve already talked to James and well, I reckoned I ought to tell you too instead of it coming from him.” Remus took a breath and didn’t look up at Sirius who was wearing a petrified expression. “Thing is, it’s been two months. As you said. And I realise what a short time that is to be making any sort of concrete decisions about…about us.”

“Remus,” Sirius said, his voice pained and scared.

“No, let me finish,” Remus said. He still didn’t look up, his gaze fixed on the bruisingly tight grip Sirius had on his wrist. “The truth is, I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you…and with James. And I know it might be…”

He didn’t get the chance to finish. Unmindful that cocoa was dropped and spilling all over the floor, Sirius grabbed Remus by the front of his jumper and hauled him in for a searing kiss. It lasted so long, Remus had to break away to catch his breath, their foreheads pressed together.

“I storm through the door, insult you, am a complete and utter _shit_ who doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air you do, and you tell me you’re in love with me?” Sirius held him tighter. “You’re a fucking madman, Lupin.”

Remus couldn’t read Sirius’ tone, but let out a tense laugh. “Maybe I am.”

Sirius carefully brought one hand to Remus’ cheek and cupped it. “Fucking hell, will you please, please forgive me? I should have never spoken to you that way. I’ve had…it’s been…” His voice broke and before Remus could react, Sirius was openly weeping. A broken sort of crying, the type that said he was in pain.

Scrambling forward, Remus took Sirius up, reversing their positions, and held him tight on his lap. Sirius had his face in Remus’ neck, letting it all out as Remus carefully brushed through his hair, down his back, holding him together before he shook apart.

“It’s alright,” Remus murmured, no idea what had happened, but determined to make it better.

Moments later, James poked his head round the corner, frowning when he saw the pair. “Everything alright?”

Remus shook his head. “I don’t think so. Something happened.”

Swiping his face on the front of Remus’ jumper, Sirius turned his face over to James. The look there was of a broken heart, and his chin wobbled as he spoke. “I got a text today,” he spat. “From Benjy.”

“Oh shit,” James breathed. He walked over, dropping to the floor next to Sirius’ legs, and grabbed his knee tightly. “What did he want?”

“To meet,” Sirius said, using the back of his hand to mop up under his nose. “Said he had something to discuss with me related to business. I thought, what the hell, right? Because I’m over it.”

“Sirius,” James groaned. 

“Don’t,” Sirius said, shaking his head. “I know it was stupid, but I wasn’t thinking. I just…reckoned maybe I could go and boast about how happy we are now and make him feel shitty for what he did. Or…dunno. Something.” He sniffed, holding Remus a little tighter. “Funny thing is, I’m still angry, but I don’t miss him. I saw him sat there at the little café table and there was…nothing.”

James gave him a soft, careful smile. “Well good. But obviously something has you sobbing on Remus’ shoulder.”

Sirius let out a bitter laugh. “He’s written a book.”

James blinked. “…a book?”

“About us. Well, about him, mostly, but several long chapters about his exploration into the, I quote, farce that is polyamory. Or, as I learnt later, what he believes is my inherent need for attention that’s so strong I’m willing to drag you and others into unhealthy relationships to feed my ego. He goes on for ages about how I’m incapable of real love thanks to the abuse I suffered at the hands of my family. He says they’re the reasons I’ve come to adopt the identity of genderfluid—says it’s because of my pathological need for attention. Claims he hasn’t been able to be in a stable relationship after what I put him through.” Sirius stopped, tears leaking from his eyes again as he shook his head.

James, at this point, looked murderous. He had his hands clenched and his head was shaking. “That bloody _bastard_. I’m going to kill him. I’m going to fucking sue him straight out of his pants.”

“James,” Sirius groaned.

“No. I don’t know who the hell he thinks he is that he can say that about you…”

“He says that you’re so caught up in making me happy—something you’ve been in the habit of doing since we were eleven—you’ve no idea how to tell me no. That he tried to get you to see reason whilst he was with us, but when he failed, he had to leave.” Sirius took a breath, then looked at Remus and shook his head. “Maybe it’s true, you know? Look at what I did when I walked through the door.”

“You were hurting,” Remus said, forcing himself to speak for the first time. He wrapped his arms round Sirius even tighter. “If any of that were true, there’s no way I would have fallen in love with you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Sirius said, his voice wobbling again. “I’m not good. I’m not…”

“No,” James said forcefully, getting to his knees. “No absolutely do not finish that sentence.” He shifted, unmindful of the cocoa spill now staining the side of his jeans, and he put his hands on either side of Sirius’ face. “You are none of those things. You are Sirius Black. One of the most beautiful and loving people I’ve ever met. And I’ve loved you for more than half my life, and I will love you for the rest of it. He’s a sodding liar and desperate for attention—otherwise he wouldn’t have capitalised on our fame to write a book about himself.”

Remus nodded, though Sirius had been right on one count—Remus was profoundly unaware of the situation or the past relationship with Benjy. The most he’d ever known was that Sirius had loved him deeply and had been heartbroken when he left. “James is right, love. You’re amazing.” He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Sirius’ neck and smiled when Sirius sighed and leant into it. “Don’t let him make you doubt yourself. That’s what he wants.”

“There must be a way to prevent him from being able to sell that shite,” James said. “I’m phoning McGonagall.”

Remus frowned. “Who?”

“Our lawyer. One of the best,” James said with a wave of his hand. “Re, love, can you sort Sirius into a bath? I’m going to ring her, then get some food.”

Remus nodded, easing Sirius up off his lap and pulled him toward the door. “You want a bath bomb? Or bubble bar.”

Sirius froze, yanking Remus back into another embrace. His mouth pressed against his ear. “I love you so much, Remus. And I really am sorry.”

Remus laughed, cupping his cheek. “I know. And it’s okay. It’s already forgotten.”

*** 

Of course it wasn’t forgotten. After Sirius’ long soak, and James had sorted out a meeting with their lawyer and some Chinese take-away, the three went to bed.

Remus drifted off at first, spooning Sirius who was sandwiched between himself and James, but before long he was awake, and his mind was drifting. Back to a place he didn’t want it to drift. 

Shuddering, unable to stay lying still, Remus crept from the bed, grabbing a dressing gown on the way out. Making his way to the kitchen, he flicked on the kettle and rummaged through the cabinets until he found some herbal tea, plonking one of the bags into the bottom of a mug. 

When it was finished, he wrapped the dressing gown securely round his middle, creeping out onto the terrace and leant on the railings, watching the quiet city below. There was relatively little traffic this time of night, in spite of the city never really sleeping. But the area of James and Sirius’ flat was tucked away from the main roads, and he could even see a few of the stars out.

The memories were still scratching at his mind, but the peace of the late night and the floral brew was enough to keep them at bay. 

He hadn’t meant to react so poorly to Sirius. He wouldn’t deny either of his lovers a bad day. How often had he taken out a shite mood on someone he cared about? Lily had too often been the recipient of an ill-timed trigger over the years, and she always forgave him, insisting he also forgive himself.

He hated though, that whilst knowing Sirius would never hurt him, ever, just the gesture of a raise hand could send him reeling. It could send the memories tumbling back and leaving him feeling almost as threatened as if his ex could still reach out from beyond the prison walls and hurt him.

The scars along his arms started to itch, and he purposefully ignored them.

He ignored the memory of the incident. The funny part was, it hadn’t hurt until days later. His body had gone into shock and the most he felt was tired as he was bleeding out. He hadn’t even acknowledged the pain until he had word his ex was in prison.

The worst had been seeing him at the trial, and realising that having him sent away brought no satisfaction. Just the cold, dull ache that he’d allowed himself to be in a situation like that for so long.

The terrace door opened, and Remus startled, turning round to see James padding out onto the cold stone floor. He was wearing a cautious smile, head cocked to the side. “Did you need some alone time?”

Remus blinked, then shook his head and shifted over to make room next to him. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

Leaning against the railing, James touched his elbow to Remus’. “Is it Sirius?”

Bowing his head, he let out a puff of air. “Not specifically. More like I’m frustrated I let it bother me.”

“What he said?”

Remus shook his head.

“When he erm…” James cleared his throat. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Biting down on his lip, Remus thought about it for a moment. “Not really. It doesn’t help.”

Very carefully, James reached over to where Remus’ fingers were dangling, and hooked his pointer finger through Remus’ middle. When his lover didn’t flinch away, James shifted so their sides were pressed together. “You know it’s alright, don’t you?”

“I do.” Remus leant his head against James’ shoulder and smiled, closing his eyes when he felt a soft kiss pressed to the top of his hair. “A few years ago I used to dream of being in a healthy place. Being with someone who loved me. I thought it would make it all stop, you know? I realised long before I met the two of you that wouldn’t happen. This was with me for life. It just…doesn’t feel good when someone I love can rip me back to a bad place.”

James kissed Remus’ hair again, and nuzzled him for a moment. “Do you think it’s too much? I mean, I love you with my entire being, Remus. I would be devastated if you decided to leave. But I also refuse to put myself first. If it’s better for you…”

“No,” Remus said in a rush, fighting the desire to pull James close. “No it’s not that. God, I can’t imagine my life without either of you. I just need to make sure I remember to deal with it, when this shit happens.”

Very carefully, James eased an arm round Remus, pulling him close to his chest. He breathed him in for a moment, basking in him. “Good. I mean, good that you can’t live without us, because the feeling is mutual. And I know Sirius can be…difficult. He doesn’t deal well with pain, and I don’t know if that’s ever going to change. I just know his life is better with you in it.”

Turning his face, Remus nuzzled against James’ neck before allowing the bespectacled man to draw him back inside. He left his mug on the table, the dressing gown on the chair, and didn’t protest when warm arms drew him under the covers. 

Sirius didn’t wake, but he shifted over and put his face right up against Remus’ pulse point, snuffling for a moment before relaxing back into sleep. With four arms holding him tight, Remus was certain he knew exactly where he belonged.

*** 

Waking to the feel of fingers carding through his hair, Remus rolled over and peered up into grey eyes. Sirius was leant up on his elbow, watching Remus with an unreadable expression, but it shifted once he realised his lover was awake.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Remus laughed, the sound hoarse and sleepy from the back of his throat. “Hi you. Have you been up long?”

“Jamie woke me when he got up to go for a run and sort breakfast. He’ll probably bring back some fancy French pastries or something.” Sirius dropped his elbow, his head going back down to the pillow, and he pressed his face in close, their noses smooshing together. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Mm, better than I expected,” Remus said, putting one hand at Sirius’ waist. “I was up a little bit.”

“Jamie told me.” Sirius dipped his head low to press several kisses alongside Remus’ jaw. “Are you alright?”

“I am,” Remus said, taking care to show it in his tone. He pulled Sirius closer, basking in the feel of him. “And you? Are you alright?”

Sirius laughed a little as he allowed himself to be wrapped up in Remus’ arms. “Are you really concerned about me after what an arse I was last night?”

Remus pulled back, pinching Sirius’ chin between his fingers and forced their gazes to meet. “Please stop blaming yourself. All of us, at some point, are going to hurt each other. It happens in relationships. I’m not made of glass.”

“I know,” Sirius breathed. “But I can’t stop thinking how you’d planned to tell me you loved me, and I come home and give you…vile words.”

“You’d been through a lot,” Remus said, moving his fingers from Sirius’ chin to his cheek. “Those things he said about you… _that_ is unforgivable and he’d better hope he doesn’t come within a hundred metres of you ever again.”

Sirius laughed, dropping his forehead to press against the top of Remus’ collarbone. “My hero,” he breathed, and kissed the bare skin there. They were quiet for a little while, before Sirius pulled back and lazily twirled some of Remus’ tight curls round his finger. “Move in with us.”

Remus blinked at the sudden question, one eyebrow lifting. “Sorry?”

“You’re here all the time. And…and I want this place to be officially ours. All three of us. I don’t want to think of you off in some flat far away. Ever. Even if Jamie and I are on tour. I want to know you’re here in our bed…if you’re not with us.”

“Well I am coming for the first week,” Remus said slowly.

“Is it a safety thing?” Sirius asked. “Keeping the flat? When’s the last time you were there other than to grab more clothes?”

Remus couldn’t help his startled laugh. “I dunno. Six weeks?”

“Exactly.” Sirius carded his fingers though Remus’ hair for a moment. “You don’t have to. But I’d like it. Jamie would like it. I’m madly in love with you, Remus Lupin, and I’ve a mind to keep you.”

Remus had to wonder if this sudden insecurity came from Sirius’ brush with his ex, but the truth was, he didn’t have much reason to say no. Yes he wanted the feeling of independence, but the idea of living with James and Sirius didn’t feel like he was losing any of that at all. The idea, in fact, had so much appeal it made his toes tingle.

Going from a profound state of loneliness to being loved by two of the most amazing people he’d ever met was almost too much, and yet it was also so perfect. As Sirius’ hand clenched into a fist over his heart, Remus knew that there was no turning back. And he wanted this.

“Yes.”

Sirius froze, then blinked up at him. Instead of answering, he let out a small noise, shoved Remus onto his back, and straddled him. Pressing kisses all over his face, Remus giggled as Sirius said right into his ear, “I fucking love you, Remus Lupin. And I will never stop.”

*** 

**Six Months Later**

Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet as the makeup artist finished James’ face. They were in frozen New York on a morning chat show, getting ready for an interview and a small performance for the start of their second tour that year. 

The pair had dealt with the legal fight over Benjy’s book, which they ultimately both won and lost—the book was forced through revisions to remove any content Benjy himself hadn’t been present for—meaning any content and speculation regarding Sirius’ family was removed. But the rest remained, and thanks to the popularity of the Marauders, the book was an instant best-seller.

Luckily for James and Sirius, their popularity and how often they interacted with their fans worked in their favour, and they became unofficial spokespeople for polyamorous lifestyles. They’d been dragged into several talks over it, and several photos had been published involving Remus who eventually quit his job when he was identified and harassed.

They were all rather upset about it, until Remus announced he would be taking James’ advice and going into publishing himself. When he wasn’t going on tour with the Marauders, he was at home slogging away on his first novel, which was coming along nicely.

The three had never been happier, and Sirius was overly excited as they hadn’t seen Remus in over a fortnight and he was finally flying into New York that morning to meet them.

Marlene was at JFK picking him up at the moment, and Sirius was pacing, hoping he’d arrive before they had to go on camera. “This is taking ages,” he moaned, flopping all over James who nearly had his left eye smudged.

“Damn it, Sirius,” James said, giving him a shove. “Go flop on Peter until I’m done.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but complied, much to Peter’s irritation. “Hold me,” he moaned.

“How do you deal with him like this all the time?” Peter asked, giving Sirius’ back a small pat.

“Well luckily for me I’ve a second at home who can take over when he’s being really impossible,” James said with a smirk.

“I’ve no idea how someone like Remus has the patience for you,” Peter said, shaking his head.

“It takes a special sort,” came a voice from the door.

Sirius let out a squeal, immediately on his feet as he threw himself at Remus. With a laugh, Remus caught his lover by the waist, lifting him off the ground as their mouths mashed together. “Fuck, I missed you. I pined and withered,” Sirius mumbled against Remus’ lips.

With a laugh, Remus carefully set Sirius down and brushed his hands down Sirius’ spine. “I missed you too, love.”

Marlene poked her head round the corner and narrowed her eyes. “Anyone seen a gorgeous redhead?”

“Dealing with some stage issue,” Sirius said with a wave of his hand.

Marlene winked, then hurried off to find her girlfriend whilst Sirius dragged Remus to the sofa so he could flop all over him. “Watch your face,” Remus warned as Sirius began to nuzzle him.

“Sod my fucking face,” Sirius groaned. “How was your flight? Long? Do you want to watch the show or go back to the room?”

“I want to watch the show,” Remus said, lightly caressing Sirius’ cheeks. “As always.”

“We’ll sing you your love song,” Sirius promised, talking of the song he and James had written the moment they realised how in love with Remus they’d become. It was released as a single for their next album, and was an instant hit. 

“Mm, that’s lovely,” Remus said softly as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Sirius’ nose. “Will you have a moment before you go on? I’ve something for you two.”

“And that’s my cue,” Peter said, standing up as he clapped Remus on the shoulder. “Enough mushy stuff for me.”

They all chuckled a little as Peter made his way out, and a moment later, James’ makeup was done. The makeup person smiled, then hurried out, giving the three a few moments to themselves. 

James, of course, wasted no time hurrying to Remus, straddling his legs and kissing him—though more carefully than Sirius had done. “Fuck, I missed you,” he muttered against Remus’ mouth.

“Me too,” Remus replied. Easing James to the side, he looked over as Sirius wrapped his arms round James’ waist, then reached for his carrying case. “I’ve had this for a little while. They were custom made and erm…well I wanted to wait until…now, I guess.” He fiddled with the zip on the bag, then opened it to pull out a palm-sized box. 

Looking decidedly nervous, he thrust it over, and Sirius peered round James’ shoulder as his taller lover took it in his hands. His breath caught in his throat, though he wasn’t sure why, until James opened the box and sat on a small cotton pad were three rings. They were white, rose, and yellow gold, a triskelion shape in the centre of the band, and though Sirius couldn’t read it from this far, there was something inscribed on the inside.

“What…?” James breathed.

“I mean, not that we’d find anywhere who’d recognise a marriage between us. And I know it’s not even been a year but…”

Remus didn’t get a chance to finish as Sirius had thrown himself over James to kiss him soundly and stupidly. His makeup smeared and his clothes rumpled but he didn’t care. “Fuck, I love you,” he breathed.

James was staring with wide, watery eyes as the tip of his fingers touched the band. Sirius was half-sprawled along his legs, and turned so he was more seated in Remus’ lap, allowing James to lean over and kiss Remus gently.

“You want us to…? To wear these?”

“If you like,” Remus said, now sounding decidedly nervous. “If it’s too much, or too soon…”

“No. No I…” James cleared his throat. “I really love you. This is…I don’t know what to say.”

Remus carefully reached over, handing each ring out to the intended. Their names were inscribed together on the inside, nothing more, but nothing more was needed. They fit perfectly, snug and warm, like the rings had always belonged there.

“Thank you,” Sirius breathed, turning his face up to kiss Remus again.

He laughed a little. “I can’t write you songs, and I’m not even sure I’m any good with love stories—but I can give you this.”

Reaching over, James put one hand on Sirius’ face, and one on Remus’, and kissed them both carefully. “This. This is what they mean in all those love songs. In all those promises of forever. It’s this.”

Sirius closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of his two lovers surrounding him, and he nodded his head. “Jamie’s right. Of course. This is it.”

Remus laughed and pulled them both closed. “So it is.”


End file.
